


I Love You Frank Iero

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 22:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard Way is happily married to Lindsey, and a member of the local police force when a car accident provokes a dramatic reassessment of his life. Gerard becomes open about his homosexuality and decides to live life to the fullest - even if it means breaking the law. Gerard's new, extravagant lifestyle involves cons and fraud and, eventually, a stay in the State Penitentiary where he meets sensitive, soft-spoken Frank Iero. His devotion to freeing Frank from jail and building the perfect life together prompts Gerard to attempt and often succeed at one impossible con after another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You Frank Iero

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of the film "I love You Phillip Morris". The script is adjusted for My Chemical Romance Frerard slash.  
> I obviously did not right the film, but this is my version of it.

This is a true story. It really happened. It really did.

Love sure is a funny thing... It makes you happy. Makes you sad. Makes you do all sorts of things you never thought you'd do before.

*****

Let me take you back to 1991...

Young Gerard sits in the middle of the couch. His parents and 11 year old brother Mikey stand before him. He stares at them- innocent and doe-eyed with a big smile on his face.

“Are you a happy little boy Gerard?” His mother asks. Gerard smiles and nods. “You've always been such a happy little boy. Now Gerard, we want to tell you something very important, but I want you to understand that it doesn't change a thing.” She says. Gerard awaits, smiling. "We're still gonna love you, you're still gonna be our happy little boy and you're still gonna--” Gerard's mom was interrupted by Mikey.

“You're adopted.” He shouts, looking at his elder brother with malice.

“Shut up!” Gerard glares at his brother, then turns back to his mother. Her face says it all.

“It's true.” She turns and hits Mikey in the head. Gerard starts putting things together. "Your brother overheard your Dad and I talking and well, we didn't want you to hear it from anybody but us. It's true. You're a special little boy. You know why?... Because we chose you. Not like your brother here who's natural.” His mother tried to say, looking at Gerard with fear of rejection.

“Your Mother's right.” Their father Donald said, “It's cause we love you. So we put some money in a brown paper bag and gave it to your real mom in the hospital parking lot so you could come home with us. Okay?”

"It doesn't change a thing honey. We love you just as much as we love your brother here...” with the best of intentions, she turned and looked to Mikey, “...and he's natural.”

“So son, are you okay?” Donald asks concerned.

Gerard smiles wide and unaffected by the recent bomshell.“Yes Daddy.”

It hurt Gerard bit, but he decided he wasn't gonna let it get him down. No way. He was gonna be the best son- No, the best person he could be.

*****

2001...

It was a joyous Sunday. A congregation packs the church to the rafters as a Lawrence Welk-ish Choir praise Jesus to the tune of 'Hallelujah! We Shall Rise'. Amidst this white-man's paradise sits a smiling and healthy Gerard playing the organ. As the joyous flock whoops it up, Gerard winks to his wife Lindsey, and their four year old daughter Bandit who sit in the first row. Gerard, oblivious, hits a sour note or two-- but keeps on playing with happy abandon. The crowd continues to enjoy the inspiring hymn.

The monday after is similar to all the other days at Gerard's work. - A police receptionist, Pete, at a switchboard in a small town police station answers the phone. “Virginia Beach Police Department, how may I direct your call?” He asks the receiver on the phone.  
Gerard enters in his uniform, smiling wide.  
Pete waves happily. He covers the receiver and whispers, “Something came for you.” Gerard he nods and moves on, calling a “Hey fellas!” while he's greeted by various colleagues with similar “Hey Gerard,”, “Gee”, “mornin'”.

Gerard arrives at his desk to find a large file box. He turns it around to reveal writing on the side. It reads, "BASHAM, BRENDA"

~~~

Later that night when Gerard gets home he switches off the small lamp beside Bandit's bed, and kisses her forehead. “Have lots of dreams...” He whispers.

Gerard then walks into his room and kneels down beside Lindsey at the bottom of the bed, where she was praying.  
“...and if it wasn't for you Jesus, I would have never found that last coffee filter and Prayer-Girls would have been ruined. So thank you for that.”  
“Amen.” Gerard agrees and moves to get up but settles back in when she continues.  
“And thank you for Bandit's allergy screen coming back all negative. I always knew it was in your plan for her to enjoy nuts. And finally I want to thank you for this man Jesus. This man who works so hard to make us happy without even a thought for himself.” Gerard smiles at that sentiment. Again he moves to get up when- “This man who pursued me to the ends of the Earth and promised me a life of eternal happiness. A promise he has kept oh Lord. Every day. Amen.”  
“Amen.” Gerard huffs and tries to get up again, but Lindsey continues.  
“Sometimes when I think of how happy I am, I just want to cry. Like the time when you-” having heard enough, Gerard wraps his arms around Lindsey and pulls her up from the floor.  
“Okay let's wrap it up...” Already feeling the hard days work at the police station coming down on him.  
In a burst of speed, Lindsey finishes her prayer with “And in your gracious name, I find thee and praise thee. Amen.”  
“Amen.” Gerard agrees, but more with the relief that tonight's prayer was over.

In bed with Lindsey, Gerard switches off the light and lets out a hearty yawn. “I'm absolutely bushed.”  
“Me too,” Lindsey confirms.  
They turn on their sides, back to back in the bed. After a few moments of silence, Gerard rolls over and puts his arm around her, gently feeling her warm breasts under her nighty. Lindsey turns on her back and they kiss quietly as Gerard quietly gets on top. In moments, they are rocking with the gentle rhythm of everyday sex.

Just as things are peaking, Gerard suddenly stops and strikes a conversational tone, “Lin- You know how, as a cop, I have lots of access? You know- records and things?”  
Lindsay seemed shocked at Gerard's conversation in such an intimate moment, “Gerard-”  
He ignored Lindsey and continued as if he wasn't dick deep within her, “Now do you think it's, you know, unethical, to use that to find my mother?”  
Lindsey quickly realizes where his head is at. “Oh... that... Yeah, um, well I don't know-” she replied awkwardly.  
“I swear honey- getting around the system's so easy. No one would even know I did it.” He continued to voice his problems to his wife.  
“I know you want to find her Gerard, but you need to think about this.” she consoled, stroking his face which was mere inches from hers.  
“You're right, I shouldn't have done it.” Gerard sighs as he squeezed his eyes tight.  
“You did it!? Oh my God, Gerard- what'd you find?” Lindsey asks, awkwardness gone and curiosity burning her eyes bright in the bedrooms darkness.  
Gerard shrugs, “I haven't looked. It's downstairs.” referring to the file box which arrived at the station this morning.  
Opening his eyes to see Lindsey staring back with shocked excitement. ”Really? Well let's go!” She moves to get up, despite the fact that Gerard was still lying down ontop of her.  
“Well hold on- let me finish.” Gerard says impatiently, as if Lindsey was the one to have stopped with their activities half way through. ”Oh, right.” Lindsey replies, waiting for Gerard to continue with his thrusts before he tenses and rumbles out “There- that's got it.”

Ten minutes later, they were both downstairs as Gerard flips through the file box, reading various pages. Lindsey watches with compassion as he reads, until eventually he cracks an incredulous smile. “What?” Lindsey asks, leaning further over his shoulder. Gerard scans the information again, saying that Brenda Bascombe lives not too far away. “She's right here. She's been right here all this time!”  
“It's really her?” Lindsey asks with disbelief.  
“Yeah. No question.” He reads on, his smile ever widening.  
“My goodness Gerard, that's wonderful.” Lindsey's voice is encouraging until he comes across something that concerns him, his smile fades, replaced by a look of dread. Lindsey notices his change and grows concerned. “What? What is it? Gerard?”  
He cannot believe his eyes.

~~~

The very next day Gerard walks up to a middle class home and raps on the screen door. A kind woman arrives behind the mesh, wearing a birthday party hat. Alarmed at the police uniform, the old lady opens the door “Is something wrong officer?”

Ignoring her similar features to her own Gerard acts professional and asks her “Are you Barbra Bascombe?”  
With a confused glance behind her shoulder, the old lady replied cautiously “Yes. Is something wrong? Is someone hurt?” The thought crossing her mind, and making worry show in her hazel eyes.

Gerard's lip quivered, looking in to the eyes of his real mother. “In a manner of speaking, yes. You gave up a baby for adoption, correct?” All love gone, and hostility towards his mother flowing from him.

An ashen look overcomes Mrs. Bascombe's face. She removes her hat, and speaks with anger herself, “I don't think I know what you're talking about.”

Gerard can see that behind her, a small family gathering at the table, grouped around a birthday cake.  
“Elizabeth City? St Jude's Hospital? Remember?” Gerard begs, grasping his hands and stooping to look straight at her face.

“I don't know what you're talking about.” Barbra repeats again, sterner.

“You were young. I know that you made a mistake giving me away, but-” Gerard was cut off,  
“Listen-” She tries to explain but Gerard is stubborn and isn't taking any of it.  
“Shhhhhh...” He hushed her, “Mommy please- let me finish-” Naming her 'Mommy' must have been the last straw as what color that remains in her face drains away, yet Gerard obliviously continued with the conversation he had rehersed in his head since he found out he was adopted.

“We all make mistakes. What I came here to say is, I forgive you because none of us is perfect but now with a fresh start we can build -” She slams the door in his face, and from behind the door she shouts “I have no idea what you're talking about, Gerard!”  
“No, it's okay, I know everything. But it's fine. Just tell me why-” Gerard was relentless in his enquiry, raising his voice so she could hear through the closed door.

“Go away!” She screamed back, causing Gerard to re-evaluate his next plan of action.

“Okay, okay. I understand. It's a lot at once. But I can come back. How's that? I can come back later, I'll bring us some coffee and we can talk about...” Gerard finally lost his patience with the woman who brought him into this world, “WHY YOU ABANDONED ME AND KEPT YOUR OTHER TWO CHILDREN! I WAS THE MIDDLE CHILD! WHAT WAS WRONG WITH ME?! WHAT WAS WRONG WITH ME!?” Gerard screamed at the door. Tears streaming down his face. He gets in his car and slams the door. Sitting in the drive, trying to make sense of things.

*****

Gerard quit the force that day. He packed up the family and moved to Texas. He got a great job and got to living the American Dream.

Gerard had organised a hourse warming party; the ideal suburban American barbecue is in full swing at the new household. Gerard is busy showing off the house, his family and his new corvette to their new neighbours.

A happy Gerard moves through the backyard with a plate of meat fresh off the grill. Continuing past the buffet he enters the dining room to find Bandit running around the new living room. Gerard lovingly scoops her up without a thought.

“Gerard?” He turns to see Lindsey across the room talking to a yound couple She waves him over, and puts down Bandit with a kiss before heading towards Lindsey and the couple.  
“Gerard you haven't met our new neighbours, down two and across the street- Ray and Christa.” Gerard notes that Ray has a huge head of hair, and remembers seeing him outside the poorly decorated house across the street.

“No I haven't. I hope you're planning on changing the paint. What do you call that color?” Gerard jokes, not caring if they take offense to his comment or not.

“Oh we're changing it.” Ray smiles back as they all burst into loud breaking-the-ice laughter.

“Good, good, good... good.” Gerard says, thinking of a new conversation starter, and thanking Ray for asking about Gerard's work, “So Lindsey tells me you used to be in the police force back in Georgia.”

“Virginia Beach.” Gerard replies with slight annoyance.

“Right. Sorry...” Ray says as Christa reprimands him, embarrassed at him making the mistake  
“Ray...”

“Yeah, kinda lost interest,” Gerard says, bringing the conversation back to him, “Got back into the family business.”

“Which is?” Ray asks, interested in what his new ass hole of a neighbour calls a career.

“Produce,” Gerard says stiffly, “I work for Sysco.”

“That's a big outfit. They give you that Corvette out there?” Ray asks, craning his neck forward to look out of the window at the shinny car in the drive.

“Yes sir-ee” Gerard says, looking out to his car with more pride than what he looks at Lindsey with.

“Great benefits, too.” Lindsey speaks up, used to the way Gerard treats his car.

“And the hours don't crush me either. I get plenty of home time.” Gerard comments, thinking of the great shifts his work gives him, and therefore all the time off he has.

“It's good to have him where I can keep an eye on him.” Lindsey tells the couple as she wraps her arms around Gerard's waist.

“Among other things...” Gerard says suggestively as he leans down and catches her lips with his, in a unexpected open mouthed kiss, causing Lindsey to guffaw in embarrassment at his forwardness in front of strangers.

“Ooooooh! Watch out!” Christa whistles.

~~~

Later that night when the party has long finished, Gerard makes an excuse that he has some work he needs to finish, and so he hops in his corvette and drives to a familiar motel down the road.

Ten minutes later amidst the moonlit shadows, the thumping of vigorous lovemaking is heard. It continues, getting louder and louder as Gerard continues to thrust forward into the warm body which is propped up on hands and knees.

Building to the climax, Gerard moans with pleasure. “I'm gonna come, I'm gonna come...”

“DO IT MAN! COME IN MY ASS!”

Oh did I forget to mention Gerard was gay? Yeah, sorry about that. He is gay. Gay, gay, gay, gay, gay. Has been as long as he can remember...

Once again, Gerard's one night stand throws his head back in the throes of lust. “DO IT MAN! COME IN MY ASS!” Gerard drives it home, that was what finally sent him over the edge as he came loud and hard into his partner, reaching around and grabbing the man's on dick and stroking him as he continued thrusting, coming down from his orgasm.

~~~

“You be careful out there, you're a little drunk.” The man Gerard had been oh-so-intimate with minutes before said his goodbyes at the rooms door.

Gerard makes his way haphazardly down the motels path to his red Corvette, in the car park. With the top removed, and a contented look on his face. He glows as the Misfits' "Halloween" plays on the radio.

Gerard had been living a lie for a long, long time. He tends to do that... hide things. Now just because Gerard was screwing around, doesn't mean he didn't love Lindsey. He did. Gerard loved her with all his heart... Bandit too. His family was all he had and they needed him. So he told myself it was just a little lie and it was better for everybody if it stayed that way. That's what Gerard told himself. But life has a way of forcing these things into the light.

Without looking, Gerard ran a red light and is smashed into by a pick up truck. Violently propelling Gerard and his corvette across the street.

You might even call it an epiphany.

Badly mangled and triaged, Gerard stares intently at the night sky with his one good eye as Paramedics remove him from the ditch on a back-board. The remains of the corvette are all around.

“I haven't lived my life.” Gerard cries.

“Try not to talk sir.” The paramedic informs, strapping Gerard to the board, and adding a neck brace.

“Fuck you...” Gerard says, thinking already of his recent epiphany, which consisted of a car crashing into him, “No one is going to tell me what to do any more. No more lies. I'm going to live my life. My way. Be the real me. Time for some good living. Buy what I want, do what I want, fuck who I want. My way.” Gerard said, talking to himself more than anyone else.

“Okay sir whatever you say.” The paramedic said, lifting the board, along with the other paramedics.

“I'm gonna be a fag.” Gerard declared, for the first time in his life, unafraid of who he is.

“Okay.” The paramedic said, lifting him into the ambulance.

“A big fag...” Gerard declared, already planning out his new life in his imagination.

“Alright.” The paramedic said, hooking Gerard up to the IV drips, and checking a screen with his vitals. “Let's move.” The paramedic said to the ambulance driver, and then they were on the way to the hospital.

Yep,just like that Gerard decided to start his life over and live it like the real him. No more lies. He was born again.

~~~

Lindsey walks alongside a doctor, deeply concerned and listening to his assessment. She enters the room to find Gerard, bandaged and bristling with tubes.

Gerard knew it would be hard to break the news to Lindsey, but he knew he'd find a way... He turns his head to her and smiles wide. “Honey, I'm gay!” Well, Gerard wasn't what you could call 'subtle'. Lindsey freezes, she can't believe her ears.

To Gerard's surprise, they stayed friends.

And Gerard was finally free.

*****

South Beach Florida 2004

Palm trees line an upscale Palm Beach shopping district. Well-heeled nabobs cruise the boulevard, shopping and being seen. Two miniature Doberman Pinschers on a tandem leash appear from around a corner soon followed by the new Gerard with a handsome young man on his arm.

Gerard's pajama-like clothes, perfect tan and loose demeanor make him the very essence of a man with new found freedoms.

Life was good. Everything was falling right into place. Gerard moved to Florida, got a new job, had two adorable pups, and was was dating a cute guy named Bert. Gerard could do anything he wanted...

That night, Gerard and Bert were in a gay bar in Miami. Gerard passes around a tray of drinks to his new friends. When everyone is served, he raises his glass and let's loose a party hoot. They concur and drink.

Gerard enjoys his gay life with Bert. It is full of boutiques, salons, resorts, gyms, haute cuisine restaurants, e.t.c.

It didn't take Gerard long to realize something that never occurred to him before. Actually no one ever talks about this but...  
...being gay is really expensive.  
It's not just sucking cock. It's wardrobe, it's hair, personal trainers, big labels, resorts, fine dining... it goes on and on and on. So Gerard needed money. And for a guy without a college education, his options were limited.

So Gerard had no choice... he became a con man.

Of course that was easy for Gerard, every closet case is a con anyways.  
Now it didn't happen all at once. It was sort of a gradual thing...

It started with work. Tomatoes. He used to buy low grade tomatoes in the field and sell them to clueless chain stores as higher grade. It's called doing that. But frankly it wasn't enough.

Gerard A Way, Gerard G Way, Gerard M Way, Doctor Gerard M Way, Doctor Gerard J Way...

Fraud. Many credit accounts, and many fake driving licenses. Gerard could get anything he wanted, he had the money.

But when money got really tight, the slip and fall always came in handy.

Gerard once poured cooking oil out onto a grocery store aisle with a basket slung over his arm, seconds later he would through himself in the air and fall flat on his back with a scream, And as people gather around, he grasps his neck and moans litigiously.

Fraud.

Gerard also stood atop an escalator, looking around. Before he would throws himself down the escalator, to the floor below. Painful tumbling. Yes. But compensation is good pay.

*****

Dressed in pajamas, Gerard and Bert sit cross-legged at the base of their Christmas Tree, surrounded by torn paper and strewn gifts. Gerard's arm is in a cast. Bert opens a hinged case to reveal a GOLD Rolex watch. “Oh wow...”

“What do you think? Yes?” Gerard asks, kissing Berts cheek, it was Christmas morning afterall.

“Well Gerard it's beautiful. It really is.” Bert says, returning Gerard's kiss.

“You don't like it.” Gerard asks, looking down at his lap.

“No, no, no. I do.” Bert said, faking his love for the watch so as not to dishearten Gerard.

“You don't like it.” Gerard said again, shifting on the floor.

“I'm menstruating. Don't listen to me.” Bert said, trying to lighten the mood.

“Tell me what's wrong with it. Is it the gold?” Gerard asks, knowing full well that Bert doesn't like flashing gold around the place.

“Well...” Bert says honestly, trailing off, looking up at the christmas tree lights.

“That's why I got you the stainless!” Gerard jokes,he takes out another box and hands it to Bert, with a huge grin.

“Gerard!” Bert exclaims, grabbing the box off of Gerard, as he opens it, Gerard grabs the gold Rolex.

“The gold one is for me, dipshit.” Gerard giggles as Bert smiles broadly as he admires his new watch.

The phone rings and Gerard rushes to answer it. “Merry Christmas!” He sing songs down the phone.  
“Merry Christmas!” Lindsey calls back.

“Hi Lins!” Gerard smiles.

“How's Bert?” She asks. Gerard looks back over to Bert to see him still sat near the tree, smiling back at him.

“Good. Did you get the gifts?” Gerard asked, remembering gift wrapping handfuls of cash for both Lindsey and Bandit.

“Well that's why I am calling...” Lindsey seemed annoyed, and so Gerard replied with a cheery “You're Welcome!”

“I can't keep this.” Lindsey huffed down the phone, perplexing Gerard.

“Why not?” Was there something wrong with giving your ex-wife and daughter a heap load of cash? Gerard considered that maybe a present would have been more appropriate.

“Well... it's not Christian.” Lindsey said after a pause.

“Not Christian? Why's that?” Gerard asked, amused.

“This is not what the Lord wants.” Lindsey complained.

“So you're saying you know what the Lord wants?” Gerard was glad that religion wasn't a main part of his life any more, well... except for Christmas.

“No. I would never say that. Why? Do you think this is what he wants?”

“It's the leap of faith Lin. It's the not knowing that's the answer.” This gets traction with Lindsey.

“Well I never thought about it that way...” She caves in finally accepting the gift.

Of course, Bert and Lindsey had no idea what Gerard was up to, or where he got the money from. For the time being, at least...

*****

Gerard exits an elevator and saunters into work, happy as ever after the holidays. He passes the Amity Foodservice Logo and a cheery secretary. “Morning Brendon!” Gerard calls behind him to the desk.

“Morning Gerard. You have visitors.”

“Okey-dokey!” Gerard calls back quickly getting a deeply concerned look on his face as he approaches his office. The door is slightly ajar. So he secretly peeks in to see...

Two federal marshals wait in Gerard's office. He instantly knows what's going on. Gerard paces nervously outside the elevator, growing more and more anxious as he waits.  
They wanted Gerard for all sorts of stuff-Insurance fraud, identity theft, passport fraud. They were probably gonna extradite him all the way back to Texas. He had to decide what to do next.

Going back out to his car he decides to head in the direction of home, Gerard's Ford Bronco cruises past the apartment building to find a few police cars parked outside. So he drives on.

But one thing was for sure- Gerard was not gonna let them put him away. He was a cop and he knew what jail was like. And there was no way he was going there. He had a plan.

~~~

Gerard continues to cry uncontrollably as he raises a prescription bottle and dumps all the pills into his mouth. He reaches into the back seat and pulls out a bottle of Galliano to wash it down. “Yep. Everything was gonna be just fine.”

*****

Gerard awakes in a hospital bed. He looks around and eventually looks through the observation glass into the hallway. He sees Lindsey talking to a cop.

“Hey...” He readjusts to see Bert sitting nearby.

“Sorry.” Gerard says blearily, looking away, ashamed.

“Why didn't you tell me?” Bert asked, grabbing Gerard's hand which was lying limp next to him on the hospital bed.

“I can't go to prison, Bert. I can't. I can't go to prison. I can't. I can't...” Gerard says, eyes pacing the room frantically.

“Okay-okay calm down. It's okay. I just want to tell them you're awake and we can take it from there.” Bert said, patting Gerard's arm. Confident that Gerard is calm, Bert steps into the hall.

Bert joins Lindsey and the Cop in the hallway, while Gerard is visible in bed through the glass.

Gerard couldn't necessarily see them, but he could hear them.  
“Did you know Gerard was wanted?” Lindsey asked, shocked herself at the news.

“Not until just now.” Bert replied, sounding worried.

“He likes to keep little secrets sometimes.”

“Like the fact that he was a big queer?” Bert asked, smiling in his voice.

“Yeah, like that.” Lindsey seemed comforted by that. Weirdly.

“But suicide, my god.” Bert stressed, the sound of his shoes pacing on the hospital times.

“Well he does tend to overreact.”

“I feel like I don't even know him.” Bert was breaking Gerard's heart, without him even realising.

“Well Bert, that's the thing. I'm not really sure he knows who he is. He's searching, at least that's how I figure it. I'm just not sure he knows what it is he's looking for.” Lindsey was right, maybe she was the only person that ever really knew Gerard... apart from the whole 'gay' thing.

Bert asks a nearby cop what actually happened, and as they continue to talk, they fail to notice Gerard getting out of bed and looking around blearily.

Gerard picks up a bedpan, reaches into his gown and absent-mindedly pisses, missing the pan completely.

“He has several warrants out in Texas. Fraud, forgery, embezzlement...” The cop continues.

“What?”

“I should have known... I should have said something.” Bert worried, tugging at his long dark hair.

“Don't blame yourself Bert... I did the same thing. There were always signs. I should have known he was gay when he started shaving his chest.” Lindsey spoke with a little giggle reminiscing.

“That would be a warning sign...” Bert pointed out.

“And all that Peter Allen music on his Walkman.”

“Denial is a powerful thing. I don't feel so bad now.” You could hear that they were smiling as they talked, perhaps it was a defence mechanism.

“I just never thought. But now stealing?” Lindsey disapproved, her years of being a strong Christian shining though.

“He's probably been doing it for years. I say to myself he did it just to buy me things but I don't think that's true.” Bert was blaming himself now, wondering why he hadn't done anything sooner.

“It's bigger than that. I'm sure.” Lindsey tries comforting Bert, but its easier said then done.

“But why then?”

“And why suicide? I mean- just like that?” Lindsey is in disbelief, that her once fun loving husband can resort to the cowards way out.

After that, Gerard dresses and walks out the door behind them.

Bert was crying again now “I know- he seemed so happy and-” Just then Lindsey notices Gerard is not in bed and looks up in time to see him disappearing around the corner.

“GERARD!!!” She shouts after him.

Lindsey, Bert and the Cop exit the hospital and look around frantically. They spot him running across the open air lot and give chase. Gerard comes to a stairwell door. It's locked. So he runs some more and finds himself cornered at the guard rail.

“Gerard!!! Stop!” Bert shrieks

Bert, Lindsey and the cop slowly approach. Gerard glances over the guard rail. One floor down is an open dumpster.

“Gerard!” He looks down again. Bert knows what he's thinking. “Wait Gerard. Don't!”

Gerard looks down again at the soft bags of trash below as they beckon him to freedom.  
“Gerard! I'm serious! You stop or you'll never see me again!” Bert threatened, his index finger shooting across to point at Gerard, shakily. “I mean it!” He warns again after no response.

Gerard looks to Bert, one last time, and then to the Cop right behind him.  
“GERARD!!!” They shout at he jumps.

They run to the guard rail and look over to see Gerard lying, moaning and delirious on his back next to the dumpster.

*****

Texas State Penitentiary 2006

As inmates chant and stomp, a new inmate walks the line to his new cell clutching his prison issue belongings. He continues his walk amidst a shower of stares, jeers and threats raining upon him. The new inmate continues past the open cells of his new home and eventually he enters a cell.

Gerard is reclined on his bunk, relaxed and ready to greet the new inmate with a smile. “Hi. Welcome to prison. I'm Gerard.” The new inmate is scared. Terrified. Speechless. “Oh don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you. First time?”

He nods. “Shit, I was so scared when I first got here. But you get used to it. Only took me a year. You just need to know a few ins and outs and you'll be fine.”

When the gates open, Gerard leads his new inmate, which he know knows is called Billie-Joe. And escorts him through the prison, waving to various inmates and guards along the way.

“You're gonna catch a beating any day now,” Gerard said to Billie-Joe, “that's just the way it is. I lost three teeth and cracked a vertebrae. Anyway, all you need to do is fight back. Win or lose, just fight back.... Or you could try to suck the guys' dick. Your choice.” Gerard offered with a smile.

They walked left and right, down and along various corridors, with Gerard pointing out things as they passed them.

“Law Library.” Gerard says, gesturing to the room ahead of them, “I pretty much live here. I don't really have anyone on the outside except my ex-wife- so I just hunker down here learning everything there is to know about the law. Ask me anything.” Billie-Joe has no response.

Gerard points across the library where a menacing older inmate studies a law book. “See him. Over there? Him? Anything you want from outside, he's the guy. Candy, cigarettes, drugs, whatever. He's the guy... Just keep in mind- it's gonna cost you a lot of money. Or you could suck his dick. Your choice.” Gerard shrugs looking over at the huge burly man, and then walks away from the library, continuing the 'tour'.

Gerard and Billie-Joe stand outside the empty cafeteria. “Three meals a day. Not so bad. Just make sure if you make enemies with someone, he doesn't work here. Otherwise you'll wake up one morning shitting blood and find out you've been eating ground glass in your cornbread for six weeks.”

Billie-Joe notices one of the inmates working in the kitchen spitting a loogey into the mashed potatoes. He mixes it in and cackles with glee. Gerard pays no mind. “Let me introduce you to the mail guy. His name's Tre.”

A mean-looking guy named Tre mans a mail-cart while he talks with Gerard and Billie-Joe.  
“...letters, magazines, shit like that- it all goes through unmolested. But if Grandma's sending you cookies, or porn or brownies or whatever-- you're gonna have to pay for it if you wanna get it. Five bucks per item or you can suck my dick.” Tre says seriously, looking at Billie-Joe with no humour.

Gerard turns to Billie-Joe and says gleefully, “Your choice”.

Gerard and Billie-Joe arrive at the doorway of their cell. “Well that's about it. You're gonna be fine. Don't worry. And if you need anything you just let me know. Alright?” Gerard smiles warmly, leaning against the bars as Billie-Joe sits on the bottom bunk. He thinks a moment, and then looks up at Gerard, “So, uh, do I need to suck your dick?”

“That'd be great.” Gerard agrees, walking over to the bunk, and wriggling out of the restricting prison uniform.

*****

Gerard is on one of the many pay phones. Listening to the familiar answer phone message. “Hi this is Lindsey and Bandit. Sorry we missed you. Leave a message. God Bless! BEEP.”

Gerard sighs, and leans his head against the wall, “Hey Lindsey. Hi Sweetheart. Sorry I missed you. I thought one o'clock was our time but maybe not. I sure miss you guys. Thanks for the picture and the article. Sometimes it's just nice to know there's someone out there who still cares about me since Bert left and all. So... uh...”

Gerard is holding the stainless steel rolex he gave Bert as a gift, and he regards it wistfully. After a long pause of Gerard thinking, he speaks into the receiver again, “ Do you think I broke his heart?” Gerard squeaks, and as quickly as he had spoken, he snapped himself out of it, “Sorry. Sometimes I forget it's just the machine... I'll try you again next time. One O'clock. Don't forget.” He hangs up. Bored and lonely, he has a moment of repose.

Just then, a loud ruckus across the common area gets his attention.

Gerard watches as a group of rowdy prisoners throw whatever they can find at a small bird as it flies around, trapped in the cavernous hall. The men laugh and hoot as the bird is struck down and lies motionless on the ground.

As the prisoners resume their activities, Gerard notices a gentle looking inmate approaching the bird. Rapt, Gerard watches as the inmate sympathetically scoops up the bird and walks off. Gerard is taken at this, and his eyes follow the short man as he crosses back across the room.

~~~

The next day when Gerard was in the library, he noticed the gentle inmate. At closer inspection, Gerard can see that the man is slightly built, handsome, dark haired, with various tattoos covering his visible skin.

He struggles to reach a book on a high shelf. Helpless and irresistible, he is surprised when Gerard reaches in to help retrieve the book.

Their eyes lock and they stare in a short silence, until the short tattooed man speaks, “Thanks. Guess I need a few extra inches.” He Blushes, looking up to Gerard.

“Glad to help. How's the bird?” Gerard asks, trying to keep conversation going with the smaller man.

“Huh?” he replied, until he realised that Gerard was referring to the bird he found yesterday in the common area, “Oh. Him, yeah... he's at peace.”

“Oh, I'm sorry.” Gerard feels awkward now, the look on the younger mans face shows sadness.

“It was for the best. He was suffering.” Gerard acknowledges his kindness with a smile.

Gerard glances around, trying to think of something else to talk about, not wanting the gorgeous man to walk away, looking down at the book he helped reach, he noticed it was one he had already read.

Clearing his throat he gestured down to the hard back book which was wrapped up in inked hands, “Civil law? You know, I'm an attorney.”

“Really?” The small man asked, his whole face lightening up.

“You suing someone?” Gerard asked, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

“I don't know what I'm doing. There's a guy I know- he's in the infirmary now. He's sick- he's real sick... AIDS. I thought maybe I could find a way to get him some help- I mean real help. Not here. I don't know- maybe I could-- I don't even know what I'm looking for...”

Gerard was intrigued, “Does he have a lawyer?”

“Yeah.” The young man said, nodding back up to Gerard.

Gerard wanted to help, truly he did, “Have him get in touch with the Prisoner Rights Committee. They deal with this all the time- pro bono. I've got the number.”

“Well thank you, I-” He was cut off by Gerard

“My name's Gerard Way.” He beamed, introducing himself.

“Pleased to meet you Gerard Way, my name's Frank Iero.” The man – Frank replied, smiling up at Gerard.

“I haven't seen you around Frank. I'm always in the yard...” Gerard frowned scratching his neck, he would have surely remembered seeing someone so beautiful as Frank...

“I don't go to the yard. You know what happens to baby-faced, short, queers in the yard...” Frank said, looking up to Gerard in fear that he may take advantage of his sexuality. It had been done before, and people will do it in the future.

“It is kind of rough out there,” Gerard agrees, “You don't look like you belong here Frank.”

“I don't.” He agrees, shinning with confidence at Gerard.

“Why are you here?” Gerard asks, wondering how someone like Frank could end up somewhere like here.

“I rented a car... and kept it too long.” Frank smiles with regret and shuffles his shoes on the rough library carpet.

“Grand theft?” Gerard wonders.

“Theft of service.” Frank replies with a sigh.

“Insurance fraud.” Gerard states.

“No. Just theft of service.” Frank says, still concentrating at the patten on the floor.

“No. Me. Insurance fraud.” Gerard says with a smile, telling Frank why he was here.

Frank giggled, “Damn, we're both in a mess aren't we?”

“Don't seem fair, does it?” Gerard said, stepping closer to Frank. Close enough to smell his sweet scent.

“No, it don't.” Frank agrees, smiling at how Gerard thought Frank didn't notice.

“You know, I keep finding that life's a little shittier than I thought it was gonna be.” Gerard sighs, thinking back on his life.

“Oh, listen to you, Gloomy Gus. I think you're gonna be just fine, Gerard Way.” Frank states resting his hand on Gerard's chest.

Gerard takes this to heart, and playfully replies, “I guess I'm inclined to believe you.” Smirking down at Frank.

“Why's that?” he replies, confused now.

“I met you today, didn't I?” Gerard told Frank. And it was true.

Frank blushes and looks down smiling. He was beginning to really like Gerard.

Minutes later Gerard was sitting close to Frank at one of the librarys tables. A large open law text lies between them.

Gerard was in the middle of telling Frank everything about his life, “...I made the mistake of writing her and saying I was lonely in here. And next thing you know, my ex-wife catches her putting the neighbor's puppy in a box to mail to me.” Gerard laughs, thinking back to when Bandit thought that was a great idea.

“Ohhhhh, she sounds so sweet...” Frank says, gushing at Gerard, and playing with his hair between his fingers.

“Oh she's an angel.” Gerard talks to Frank about his daughter, “I think I'll and tell her I'm not lonely anymore... that I made a good friend.” Frank smirks for a moment, but soon Gerard notices the smirk turn to a reticent frown. “What?”

“Why'd I have to meet you today?” Frank asks, looking sorrowfully into Gerard's eyes.

“Something wrong?” Gerard asks, regretting his answer.

“It's just- I'm being transferred to Michael Unit today.” Frank said, blinking away his tears.

“What?” Gerard asks, confused at why Frank is apologising for this.

“I'm sorry.” Frank closes his eyes, trying to will the tears away.

“Don't be sorry. It's just across the yard.” Gerard consoles, lightly rubbing Frank's back.

“Well I don't go into that yard so it might as well be Oklahoma.... Just figures with my luck, I was born on Halloween...”

“It's not gonna change a thing, Frank. In fact, Halloween's my lucky day. Don't worry, this right here. This is destiny.” Gerard says, trying to be strong for Frank.

Frank looked at him, tears spilling over his cheeks now, “But we only just met.” He hiccups.

“Listen, I've loved a lot. And I've been around, so I recognize the feeling. That one you and me are having right now- the one you're trying to forget exists because you're going away. But there's about 6000 volts shooting across this table here and you know you can't deny it.” Gerard says with excitement.

“Don't you think you're coming on a little strong?” Frank whispers, ceasing his tears, and wiping them away.

“I know you're trying to protect yourself,” Gerard spoke soothingly, “I get that. It's fine. Give me a chance to prove you wrong.” Gerard grabs both of Franks hands in his, and looks into his eyes, he is melting but tries to hide it.

“I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about.” He tells Gerard, blushing. Gerard smiles wide as if to throw down the gauntlet.

“Good...” Gerard smirks as Frank stands up and turns to walk away hiding his giddyness.

~~~

Frank passes the cells of Michael Unit, clutching his belongings and soon enters his cell. He looks around sheepishly until he is interrupted- “You Frank?”

Frank turns to see Benji- a huge black inmate mopping the hall outside his cell.

“Yes.” Frank says timidly. Benji tosses Frank a folded note. He catches it and looks at it with a smile.

“Already?” Frank opens it up. As he reads, his face brightens considerably.

Frank,  
Hope your new place is nice. Nice enough anyway. I hope the chocolate made it to you okay. Check the T.P.

Frank looks at the spare roll of toilet paper and turns it over. A small chocolate bar is stuck in the tube.

I hope you try to make some new friends and not be too shy. I guess I should tell you a little bit about myself...

Frank continues to read what Gerard said in the letter, holding it close to his chest, as if the scrap of paper was Gerard himself. When he finished the letter, he pulled out a scrap of paper, and began writing his reply.

Dear Gerard.  
I keep thinking about you saying I'm shy. I guess you're right, but I don't feel shy around you. I think that means something... Anyway thanks for the chocolate, but I should tell you I'm diabetic so I probably shouldn't... but I did anyway. It's been so long since anyone's shown me any kindness and well, it means a lot. I just wish you were here...  
...Write me back soon. Frank.

Having one last look down at the note, Frank folded it carefully and handed it back through the gates to Benji the next day when he passes his cell with a mop and bucket.

~~~

Frank lay in bed, impatiently. He seems upset. He anxiously peers out the bars and catches a glimpse of the mopping Benji working his way closer to his cell. “Hurry up would you?” Frank calls down the hall.

“I ain't no motherfucking DHL, faggot. Besides I ain't got nothing for you anyway...” Benji replied, momentarily stopping his mopping.

“But it's been three days.” Frank whined.

“You got a tracking number, motherfucker?” Benji shouted, even with bars separating them, Frank felt intimidated.

“No.” Frank said, looking down at his hands on the bed.

“Then shut your faggot ass.” Benji says, returning to his work, and ending the conversation. Frank slumps back onto his bed, depressed.

“Congratulations Frank, scared off another one.” He tells himself, breathing a lengthy sigh.

A few moments later, he's startled by the clang of his cell door sliding open. He looks up to see a corrections officer standing over him. “Iero - you got a new roommate.”

This is no consolation to Frank. He heaves a heavy sigh until he sees Gerard enter his cell, clutching a pile of belongings. Frank is overwhelmed as the cell door slams shut behind Gerard.

“Oh my God. How the hell did you do this?” Frank asks, sitting up in his bunk faster than a bullet from a gun.

Gerard slowly moves closer. “I know a guy. I took care of it. I'm gonna take care of everything...”

Gerard gently caresses Frank's face. Frank is melting. Then suddenly, Frank grabs Gerard's ass.

“Enough romance, let's fuck.” And without warning, Gerard pushes Frank back down on the bottom bunk.

Making room, Frank moved backwards on the bed, looking up to Gerard with wide eyes. Fingers clawing desperately at their own clothes, it wasn't long at all until both men were naked, bare chests pressed against each other, moving at an increasing speed as their breaths hitched as they rutted their erections up against each other.

Both men either oblivious or uncaring to the shouts and whistles coming from the cells opposite and on either side. Up and down the corridor bars rattled as inmates called out to each other.

Inside their own little bubble, inside their own cramped cell. Gerard ran his hand down from grasping Franks hair, along the patterns on Franks chest, teasing.

"Uh, fuck me now!" Frank whimpered, back arching up into Gerards embrace.

Gerard stroked his hand back up Frank's chest, gripping firmly at his throat, "What a sweet sentiment Frank. I am touched. Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Gerard panted out between his thrusts against Frank's stomach.

"When I am not sucking dick then yeah-" Franks smirk was wiped off as soon as Gerard shoved three of his fingers inside his mouth.

With his tongue, Frank coated Gerard's fingers with saliva, sucking and swirling around each digit, never breaking eye-contact with Gerard as he moaned around his fingers.

Gerard removed his fingers and without wasting time, he moved his arm around Frank's thigh, hitching it onto his hip while he brought his slick hand down between Franks ass.

Gerard continued to prep Frank, adding a finger each time Frank pushed back into his touch.

"Now!" Frank cried, grasping at Gerard's upper arm, and flinging his head onto the hard mattress.

Bringing his other hand up to his lips, Gerard licked from heel to tip of his palm. Eye-fucking Frank with all he got. He slicked himself up in no time.

Lining himself up, Gerard pushed forward, and steadied himself with his arms either side of Franks head once he was in as far as he could push.

Leaning down, Gerard caught Franks lips in his own. Not an ordinary first kiss, but nether the less, it was filled of desperation, and it didn't take long before Frank opened his mouth, allowing Gerards tounge to rub against his own. At the same time, Gerard took his chance and began thrusting deep inside Frank over and over again.

Before long the cell was full of grunts and whimpers, the thrumpy mattress becoming the soundtrack, along with the nonstop calls from their fellow inmates.

"Uh, fuck me. Fuck me. Oh God! Harder!" Frank shouted, clenching his thighs tighter around Gerard, and lifting his head up so that he could watch as Gerard continued to thrust into him, slowing his pace to compensate with his deeper and harder thrusts on Franks command.

"Fucking faggot ass queers!" was the insult thrown at them as Frank came all over his chest, and as Gerard gave a low grunt as he pounded into Franks ass, riding out his orgasm.

~~~

Frank and Gerard spoon in a glowing post-coital cuddle. “And for a while I was Executive Assistant to a Broadway Producer...” Frank says, as Gerard strokes his hair comfortingly.

“Really? What's a Broadway producer doing in Atlanta?” Gerard asks, momentarily stopping his hands, and then continuing when Frank answers.

“I didn't ask.” Frank sighs, running his fingers over the bed beneath them.

“What'd you do for him?” Gerard leans forward and kisses the back of Frank's head.

“I mainly just rode around town in his limo, drinking and sucking him off.” There's a moment of silence, then a realization... “Now that I hear myself say it, I think he was just some rich chicken hawk.”

They get a giggle out of this. “Oh well, he was a nice guy. I only dated him for a little while anyway.  
Then I dated this full-blooded Apache who made me dress up like a baseball player.” Frank said, reminiscing.

“Apache? What was his name?” Gerard asks, drawing circles on Frank's back.

“Melvin.” Frank sighs.

“Frank- you amaze me.” Gerard says, propping himself up on his elbow to look down at Frank.

“What? He was a nice guy too.” Frank defends himself.

“That's what I'm saying- you only see the good.” Frank shrugs, but before he can reply- a piercing human screech interrupts him.

“What the hell was that?” Gerard asked startled.

Frank rolls onto his back to look up at Gerard's face, “That's the Screecher next door. He does it all night. I never get any sleep. He drives me crazy.” Frank says, scrunching his eyes closed as if it would block out the sound.

“You poor thing. How awful...” Gerard leans down and kiss' Frank's forehead. The Screecher continues his routine.

~~~

Frank emerges from the line munching on a candy bar when he notices a ruckus on the other side of the fence. He wanders over to see a large prisoner beating the crap out of the Screecher. “I'm gonna cut out your motherfucking tongue with your screeching all night.” As guards descend on the two, the large Prisoner continues to beat on the screeching screecher. Frank sidles up next to a bald prisoner.

“What does he care- he ain't in our block...” Frank asks the man, confused as to why someone would beat up someone who hadn't done anything to them personally.

“Someone probably paid him.” The man next to Frank said, craning his neck over the crowd to see what was happening.

Frank walks straight back to the cell to see Gerard reclined on his bunk, doing a crossword puzzle.

Frank stands by the door, “Get up...” Gerard sits up. “Did you pay to have the Screecher beat up?” Frank dares Gerard, pointing his finger at him and raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

“Me?” Gerard asked, playing innocent.

“Don't bullshit me. Did you pay to have him beat up?” Frank asked again, stepping forward, trying to intimidate Gerard as best he could.

“Well you said he bothered you.” Gerard shrugged.

“Just answer me.” Frank demanded, hands on hips.

“Yeah. Yeah, I did.” Gerard admits in defeat.

And just like that, Frank's act melted away, “Gerard...” A tear comes to his eye, “This is the most romantic thing anyone's ever done for me.” He clamps onto Gerard and hugs with all his life.

“I just want you to be happy, baby.” Gerard smiles.

“You are so amazing!!!” Frank sequels, as they roll on the bed playfully...

~~~

Benji lays on his cot staring at the ceiling. Eventually a hand enters through the bars holding a cassette tape. “Benji-” Frank whispers through the wall separating their cells, “put this in.” Frank wigglies his hand holding the tape again to get Benji's attention.

“No man- not now.” Benji whisper shouts back.

Frank is not giving in that easy, “It's important.”

“How important?” Benji enquires. Frank's hand disappears for a moment and comes back with a five dollar bill. “Ten.” Benji sets his rates.

“Fine. But you gotta play the whole thing.” Frank deals.

Benji sighs, “Yeah, alright.”

“Promise?” Frank whispers.

Benji raises his voice in the silence, “Fuck you- my word's my bond motherfucker.” he takes the cash and puts the tape in his boom box.

A familiar romantic tune begins to play... “Fuck man- Johnny Mathis? Fucking white-ass nigger...” Benji curses as he buries his head in the pillow as "Chances Are" begins to play.

As the music seeps into their dark cell, Gerard reads a law book by pen light. Frank grabs Gerard's hand and tries to pull him off the bed. “C'mon...” Frank tugs.

“What?” Gerard huffs, trying to still read his book.

Frank tries again, this cost him ten fucking bucks, “C'mon. Dance.”

“No. No... I can't dance.” Gerard gulped.

“Yes you can.” Frank argued, still trying to pull him up.

Gerard was shaking his head, “No I can't. I'm serious...”

Frank giggled, “Honey, you're queer- it comes with the package.”

“Well not me.” Gerard trailed off awkwardly.

“C'mon, I'll show you...” Frank smiles as he drags him up and begins his lesson, “Hold me here... and here. Okay watch...” Gerard stumbles his way through the slow dance for a while, but with Frank's help he begins to settle in. Soon they are nestled into each other, swaying sweetly to the music. Frank wipes away a tear and Gerard holds him closer. They are unfazed as the lights in the cellblock go out with the loud sound of circuits tripping. They dance on.

“LIGHTS OUT!” A guard shouts down the corridor.

Eventually, the hollow sound of Johnny Mathis reverberating through the block is the only thing we hear. They dance on.

A guard shouts down the corridor again, “LIGHTS OUT!”

They continue to dance. As footsteps approach Benji's cell.

“I said lights out. Turn it off.” A guard shouts into Benji's cell where the boom box continued to play.

“Fuck you pig.” Benji shot back.

The guards were relentless, “Turn it off or we're coming in.”

“Well come on in. I got a dick that needs sucking.” Benji hollas back.

Frank and Gerard hear clanking as the cell door opens and the sound of a scuffle is heard. “ON THE GROUND!"  
"FUCK YOU! MY WORD IS MY FUCKING BOND! MY WORD IS MY FUCKING BOND!” And as the sounds of a horrendous beating echo through the cellblock, Frank and Gerard dance their dance- oblivious to all but each other.

~~~

Frank and Gerard sleep soundly together in the bunk. A claxon blares and their cell door opens- accompanied by the sound of a dozen others. “Rise and shine!” They barely stir until a guard hits the bars with his club. “Way Get up!” Gerard and Frank are rudely awakened. “Grab your shit! Let's go!” The guards enter to roust Gerard.

“What's happening?” Frank asks, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"You're transferred. Someone snitched you out about the Screecher. You're going to Ramsey Two."

“Ah shit...” Gerard curses, sitting up and grabbing his things. They grab Gerard and yank him out of the cell.

“Wait!” Frank tries to follow but a guard knocks him back down onto the bunk.

“Don't you touch him!” Gerard practically growls at the officer.

“Gerard-” Frank cries.

“Don't worry Frank- I'll-” Gerard was interrupted by the guard dragging him away.

“Shut up and move.” They drag him off. Frank watches with deep worry as another guard keeps him there. He grows more and more upset, pacing and working himself up. Finally, the guard leaves and Frank exits his cell and bolts down the tier after Gerard.

Frank runs after Gerard, quickly arriving at a locked gate. Gerard is on the other side, still being escorted away. Frank is forced to find an alternative route.

Frank marches through the common area, fighting tears, and then runs through another cell block until he comes to a window. He looks outside. “Gerard!”

Gerard is waiting in line with some other prisoners to board a bus. Frank can be seen through the small window, but he fails to get Gerard's attention. He bangs silently on the glass. Frank continues in vain to get Gerard's attention. “Gerard!! Gerard!” He sees the line at the sally port start to move and stops to think. He knows what he has to do.

Frank runs down a breezeway. Eventually he reaches a heavily populated gate, manned by a yard guard. “I wanna go in the yard.” Frank says to the officer.

“You do?”

“I WANNA GO IN THE YARD!” He screams again.

“Hold your horses Dorothy.” The Yard Guard pushes a button that opens the gate and Frank bursts through, he runs through the yard, passing giant wolf whistling inmates as they put down their weights and stop their basketball games. Frank maintains his focus on the sally port on the other side of the far fence. “Gerard!!!!” Boarding the bus, Gerard hears him and turns. Delighted, he's forced on board by a Guard before he can respond. “Gerard!”

Gerard gets in his seat and yells out the window, “What the hell are you doing!?”

“I love you!” Frank screms.

“I love you too!” He calls back as the bus starts up and begins to move. “We'll be together soon! I promise!” The bus drives off. Frank runs along with it for a while as they share a long goodbye. And eventually, the bus disappears from view.

Frank clings to the fence a moment, hanging on to hope. He slumps and turns only to find himself confronted by several hulking inmates with one thing on their minds. Frank marches right toward them and as he draws close “GET THE FUCK OUTTA MY WAY!!!” Startled, they split to let Frank pass unmolested.

*****

Those were the longest three months of Gerard's life. Gerard wrote to Frank every day until he got released. And once he was, he was determined to get them back together as soon as possible.

The first thing Gerard did was buy a briefcase and get a taxi back to the prison in which he met Frank. He walked though the prison doors, and introduced himself to the officers there.

“Hi there, my name's Gerard Wayer. I'm an attorney. My client is Frank Iero. I called earlier.”

The guard checks his roster. “Mmm hmmm. There you are. Wayer... Frank Iero. Like the cookies huh? Wafer and Oreo?”

“I beg your pardon?” Gerard exclaims, acting his role.

~~~

Frank enters to see Gerard waiting for him on the other side of the glass. Thrilled, he rushes to the phone.

“You said you'd come right away, but Jesus!” Frank can't contain his excitement as he stares at Gerard through the glass.

“I got work to do honey, I'm getting you out of here early. I got a hearing tomorrow morning, I got motions to file. The law don't sleep baby.” Gerard drawls back, and Frank giggles down the phone.

“I love you so much.” He blushes.

"Frank, you are the sweetest, most gentle man I have ever met. And I know people have taken advantage of that. But I don't ever want you ever to lose that innocence. I want to build a life with you Frank. I want to protect you.” They share a smile.

“Get me out of here.” Frank said back, with determination flaming in his hazel eyes.

*****

Gerard stands over a desk, talking sternly into a telephone, “The motion was filed, I presented to the DA and got a letter from the judge- I do not understand what the hold up is. I'm not some paralegal- I am Gerard fucking Wayer and I expect proper adjudication!”

Gerard was up to his old tricks again. Not only was he using fake names, he lied about being an attorney. Right now, the desk he stood over was the counter at his new job- he wore a cap, and took peoples orders at the local fast food restaurant.

Gerard hung up the phone and looked at an old lady queuing behind the counter, ready to place her order. “My boyfriend's getting out of prison next week!”

She smiles back, “How nice...”

“You want mayo with that?” Gerard asks, obnoxiously chewing on his gum.

*****

Gerard slides paperwork through a slot in a plexiglass window toward a release officer. “I have an early release order for Frank Iero.”

The Officer glances at the paperwork, “Yep- Iero- we got him right here waiting.” The door begins to open as the Officer stamps some of the paperwork. “And you are--?”

“I'm his lawyer.” Gerard notes, just before Frank runs into his arms.

As they kiss, the officer offers a surprised look.

“You're incredible.” Frank melts.

Gerard can't disagree what that, “I know.”

*****

A party to celebrate Frank's release. Gerard and Frank stand at the door as friends file in and greet him boisterously.

“Ieeeeerrrooooo! It's so good to see you...” Another friend enters.

“Oh my God! You look great. Prison agreed with you. How do I get on that diet?”

“Oh you couldn't handle it- not unless we smuggled an espresso machine in a cake.” Frank giggled, wrapping his arms around Gerard's waist.

“Throw in a Sicilian Barista and I'm there!” Frank's friend added, happy to see his friend out of prison.

“This is Gerard. Gerard- Bob and Mike.” Frank introduced his two friends, both of them gasping.

“This is him?! This is your gay lawyer prison boyfriend?! Pleased to meet you.” Bob rushed, shaking Gerard's free hand.

“Much better than the guy who had you kidnapped. What was his name?” Mike thought aloud. Gerard looks to Frank, perplexed.

“Long story.” Frank told Gerard, and he figured they needed some time alone to re-bond.

“Can I get you all a drink?” Gerard asks before he works his way through the crowded apartment struggling to hold a few cocktail glasses for guests.

He eventually arrives next to Frank, who is having a great time with another friend- an older woman named Haley Williams.

“We gotta get a bigger place.” Gerard speaks his thoughts, barely heard over the loud booming music.

“Gerard I want you to meet my old neighbor- Haley Williams. She is just the sweetest.” Frank coos.

“Pleasure Gerard.” She smiles.

“Haley...”

“Haley owns a little building in Montro and she's having a hell of time with the builder. He sounds like a real asshole.” Frank tries to catch Gerard up on what he missed while he was on a drinks hunt.

“His plans were useless and he's trying to sue me to pay him! I need your expertise Gerard. Frank says maybe you can help.”

There was no way Gerard could get out of this, “I could certainly try.”

“Can you still practice law, having been to prison?” Haley questioned.

“Sure- why not?” Gerard joked, causing Frank to giggle, and cling tighter to Gerard's arm.

“I just thought- Oh what do I know? I'd just be glad to have someone I could trust. I'll pay your normal fee.” Haley gushes.

Gerard doesn't miss a beat. He smiles wide.“It would be my pleasure. Litigation is my speciality.” Frank beams with pride over Gerard's decision.

*****

Haley waits on a bench in the corridor, nervously glancing at her watch. Gerard stands behind a column down the hall hiding and watching. He looks at his watch, then approaches her. “Sorry I'm late but I've been hung up in court all day. Let's go in.”

A beautifully ornate courthouse light fixture hangs from a courthouse ceiling. Gerard, stares up at it with admiration.

“Mister Way?” Gerard snaps out of it and responds to a waiting judge.

“It's a beautiful fixture.” Gerard compliments, looking back up at the light.

“I know. It's your turn.” The judge responded with little patience.

“Oh... Your Honor, Ms. Williams engaged Mr. Gage service in good faith and was given an inferior product. She is entitled to deem that work to be unacceptable according to the contract that Mr. Evans signed.”

The builders lawyer spoke up shortly, “The terms of that contract were ambiguous at best. The truth is, defendant engaged my client for three years without full payment.”

Gerard smiled, “Your honor I have, in my briefcase, fourteen other contracts, all on public record, in which Mr. Evans entered into litigation with past clients of his!” Haley glances into Gerard's opened briefcase, which contains only a sandwich and a photo of Frank.

The shocked lawyer turns to his client. “Is this true?”

“No.” Mr Evans defends.

“You're making me look like an idiot.” His lawyer points back. He regroups and addresses the judge.

“Your honor, I don't have to tell you that none of this is admissable or applicable to the case at hand. Mr. Way's histrionics do not erase the fact that his client is in breech of contract.”

The judge turned back to look at Gerard, “He is right Mr. Way- what do you have to say?”

Gerard is stonewalled. He looks to Haley as if to say, "What do I do now?" and it terrifies her.

Desperate, Gerard bangs his fist on the table and looks resolutely to the judge, “I demand to be seen in chambers!!” Gerard speaks. The judge and lawyer seem mystified by this response.

“Okaaaaaaaay...” The judge replies mystified.

~~~

The Lawyer sits impatiently while Gerard peruses a wall of plaques, photos and diplomas. He focuses on a law school degree from Indiana college of law. Next to it, a photo of the judge as a young man on a farm. He's from humble roots.

A moment later, the Judge enters, “Okay gentlemen, let's get this over with, the two for one at the Crab Boiler ends at five o'clock.”

The lawyer is first to speak “This seems to be cut and dried here, sir. I don't even know why we're back here. Mister Way is treating this like an episode of Matlock!”

Gerard was quick to defend himself on that point, “I'll admit your honor- I'm a plain spoken man. I didn't go to Princeton. I didn't go to Yale. My education was modest. I went to a small school. I grew up on a small farm. But I passed the same bar exam as my colleague here and I am not going to let him push around this humble woman.”

This scores with the judge, “Point taken Mister Way...” He glares at the other lawyer with scorn, “...but where are you going with this?”

Gerard smiled, they were like putty in his hands, “I think it's obvious where I'm going with this sir.” A long silence. The Judge waits and waits until something occurs to him.

“Are you talking about Marshall vs. Chao?” Gerard doesn't know what this means... But the other lawyer does. And he's not happy.

“Shit...”

Seeing this, Gerard puffs with confidence, “Your honor, that's exactly what I'm talking about.”

The Judge slowly nods to himself as he considers this.

Outside the courtroom with Eudora, Gerard is ecstatic.

“YES! I did great! Can you believe how great I did!?” Gerard jumps.

Wearily Haley replies with a, “Yes. You did very well, Gerard. Thank you.”

“I mean, I did great! Really great! I'm so proud of myself! You want half my sandwich?!” He offers

“Um...” Haley falters.

Gerard quickly raises his arms in the air, as if he just thought of a great idea, “No! We're going out! I'm paying!!”

*****

Frank stands flabbergasted next to Gerard in the middle of a large modern apartment, “Oh my God, it's amazing.”

“I thought you'd like it honey.” Gerard says, nuzzling the back of Frank's head as he wraps his arms around him.

“Can we afford this?” Frank asks in disbelief.

“You let me worry about the money sweetheart.” Gerard coos.

“Okay, well I guess I better start packing boxes.” Frank giggles.

“Not this weekend.” Gerard disagrees.

“Why not?” Frank asks offended, he wants to move into their new house right now if he could.  
Gerard smirks, “I think we both need a vacation. Key West?” Frank smiles.

*****

Palm trees undulate on the constant breeze, a beautifully solitary cove. Gerard and Frank's voices are heard echoing. “I've been meaning to ask you something.” Frank smiles softly toward Gerard.

“Yeah?”

“That birthday cake you got me in the pen? Where'd you get those candles?” Frank queried

“Oh you know... just... people I knew.” Gerard smile back.

“Yeah, I know. But how?” Frank persisted.

“Remember that guard? Skinny guy? Smoked a lot?” Gerard asked, referring to an officer back in jail.

“Lance? He couldn't been more than 98 pounds.” Frank remembered him.

“Yeah, that's him.” Gerard could picture him now.

“Oh he was such an asshole.” Frank said.

“Actually- I was in the yard once. Another guard asked him to pay him back five. He opened his wallet and I saw this picture of a little girl about Bandit's age. So I brought it up to him once, just to get him talking. That's the thing about having kids, you know? Gets people talking. Shared experience. Builds bridges. Something I learned. Anyway he tells me he's worried about her- mamma was gone. We talked awhile. You know, I just listened. That's all. I brought up the candles just one time but mostly just listened... And the next day, bedtime, there they were.” Gerard recalled, informing Frank on how he got them for his birthday in the jail house.

Gerard and Frank enjoy the sunset by the light of a small fire on the beach.

“How'd you know he'd do that?” Frank asked again after a long silence.

“I didn't. I just knew I wanted `em for you... and I found a way to do it. That's all.” Frank smiles, eyes never leaving the sunset.

“Just listenin' huh?” Frank asks, raising his eyebrow.

“That's it...” Gerard agrees, honestly saying that he didn't have to suck anyone's dick to get a few candles.

The next night as the sun sets on the shimmering water an empty 21-foot motorboat bobs atop placid seas, fishing poles dangling over the side. The sound of two men enjoying themselves can be heard.

After reaching their inevitable conclusion, the voices gasp for air.

“I'm gonna get a Coke... you want a Coke?” Frank asks back to Gerard.

“Uh huh...” He agrees out of breath. Frank spits something over the railing... “Aw, you don't love me...” Frank smiles and wipe his chin.

With Frank, Gerard felt strong. Gerard felt invincible. He promised himself he would never want for anything ever again. That meant he needed a real job. Something dependable. And- no more scams.

*****

A bored Gerard waits in the middle of a big wig's office. He looks at photos on a nearby wall of a broad-shouldered all-American man dressed in a NASA jump suit performing various astronautical training tasks.

He picks up a small astronaut figurine and examines it.

“Sorry to keep you waiting Gerard.” Gerard turns to find Dan Lindholm, the broad-shouldered man himself. “I'm Dan Lindholm.”

“Were you a spaceman?” Gerard asks, moving to stand closer to him.

“Yep. Never got out there though. NASA's a real political place. Never could figure out whose ass to kiss to get a mission.... All in the past. Barely even think about it now...”

Gerard puts the figurine back, “A spaceman, huh? How do you crap up there?”

“Ass gasket,” he says as he draws on his coffee, “Have a seat.” Gerard sits across the desk from Lindholm .

“With the popularity of HMO's in today's health care system, doctors need help managing their billing-- so they can focus on their patients. That's where USA Medical Management comes in. Hundreds of millions of dollars pass through our system from the HMO's to the doctors. It's a critical business. A powerful business... So when I read your resume, I wasn't sure what to think. Your level of education and your past experience would factor heavily into this decision and frankly...” Gerard deflates in expectation, “...you were head and shoulders above the rest. I mean, I could hardly believe it. But when I called your references-- well they couldn't speak more highly of you.”

~~~

Earlier that week...

Gerard makes breakfast in his tightie-whities while talking on the phone. Frank is in the background doing a crossword puzzle at the kitchen table.

“I could not speak more highly of Gerard Way, Mr. Lindholm . A real straight shooter. We were damn lucky to have him at Prudential as long as we did.” Gerard puts on a womanly voice.

Frank chimes in with “In his own world. Brando's wet debut?”

Gerard covers the phone with his hand, “On the Waterfront.”

~~~  
Present...

Dan continues to wax on about Gerard, “Employee of the year two years running? Developing software with IBM? You're the kind of people we need here Gerard. We want you as our Chief Financial Officer. So what do you say? I want your answer right now. C'mon Gerard- let's light this candle.”

Gerard pretends to mull.

~~~

An uptight assistant leads Gerard into his fancy new office. “...for example "he's in a meeting" sounds better than "he's away from his desk" at least I think so, but whatever you prefer.”

Gerard nods his head, looking around the huge office with a great view of the city, “That's fine... sure.”

She leads him to his new desk which is stacked with folders, files, printouts and reams of data, “I pulled all the claims for the last two years as well as the statements, transfers and confirmations from the bank. Most of it's routine and I think you can get up to speed in a day or two... Anything else I can do for you?”

The secretary clasps her hands and looks at Gerard as he spins in his new chair, “Uh.... cup of coffee?”  
She frowns at the order, “I'll do it today but I don't do that really.” Gerard nods and turns his attention to the sea of numbers before him. He looks concerned as he begins to leaf through.

~~~

Gerard sits in a board meeting, surrounded by all of the company honchos. Dan Lindholm lords over the gathering at the head of the table while a suit reads from a report to the group, “Crossover from traditional markets shows declination and inverse diffusion seems commensurate with net-trade trending. HMO penetration still leads PPO, NMO and FMO as usual but attenuation is growing more prevalent in Q4 as projected... As for Q3, well Q3 is what Q3 always is: Q2 with training wheels.”

Everyone laughs, but no one quite as hard as Gerard who desperately tries to fit in.

Larry Birkheim, the CEO of USAMM sits beside Dan Lindholm. He chimes in, “Okay Gerard, your turn. I know you've only had the one quarter to play catch up but I tell you, we can't wait to get some insight here.”

“Sure. What about?” Gerard asks, feeling himself sinking.

“Mark's projections.” Dan prods, everyones eager eyes turning to listen to Gerard.

“Mmm hm. Sure.” Gerard fishes.

“They seem kind of flat.” Mark helps out.

“Oh. Okay. Ummm...” Gerard fumbles through some folders and vamps a while. “Well I did a lot of work here and uh... I think maybe... well I could just read it to you but uh... it might be better to just uh...” The group looks at him quizzically. Just as it seems Gerard has been up to nothing-, “Well, I'll just show you. Todd?”

Todd, an incredibly hot assistant unveils an easel full of detailed tables. Gerard walks the board through an incredibly well prepared presentation, “If you look here at Mark's projections again for Q3, you'll see- well you'll see they're just that- projections. Projections based on a model set by my predecessor. I decided to reject that model and do things a little differently. I want to show you my results. This is what we actually made in Q3-” Todd flips to the next card. The graphs grow exponentially. The group is intrigued, “Now let me tell you how I did it...” Todd unveils another card, numbers and calculations strewn across the slide.

Gerard had no idea what it meant, but Todd knew, and the board seemed to 'ohh', and 'ahh',nd as Gerard explains himself, Dan and Mark smile broadly and turn to each other with smug assurance.

*****

Gerard walks by Frank in a tuxedo, adjusting his tie.

“The tux? Where are you going?” Frank asks, turning in his chair to face Gerard.

“It's just a work thing. Were we supposed to-” Gerard was cut off by Frank.

“No- I just thought- it's fine. Where you going?” He asks, twirling his hair in his fingers, and resting his head on his folded arms, which are atop the back of the chair.

“Some stupid gala ball thing...” Gerard huffs, straightening his tie.

Frank loves Balls, but he played it off, “Gala? Oh... Sounds boring.”

“Yeah. I'll be home early. Promise.” Gerard replied, not noticing Frank's disappointment that he didn't invite him to come too.

~~~

A black-tie cocktail party is in full swing. Gerard eats a canapé by a window, when something outside catches his eye. Dan Lindholm is out on the balcony staring up at the starry sky. Gerard approaches him.

“You see that?” Dan points out a small dot of light moving across the sky.

Gerard squints, “No...” Gerard realises Dan is talking about the space station, “Oh- is it...?”

“Yeah. Probably deploying the arm right now. Just a satellite deployment. Nothing special... Just touching the face of God.” He chokes back a tear, then throws an arm around Gerard, “I want you to meet my wife.”

Dan escorts Gerard to Beverly Lindholm and a ghastly gaggle of Texas society wives, “Bev- Ladies- I want you to meet Gerard Way, our CFO.”

“Oh I heard about you.” Beverly commented, squinting her eyes at Gerard.

“Good things I hope.” Gerard laughs.

“Yes and no. Don's bellyaching about how big your Christmas bonus is gonna be because you're making him so much money.”

A giggle infects the group, and another wife speaks up. “Are you married Gerard?”

“Uh... engaged.” Gerard lied.

“Well where is she, sweetheart?” The huddle of ladies, looked around, trying to pinpoint an imaginary woman.

“She works. Travels a lot. It's killing her she couldn't be here.” Gerard lied again, he should feel horrible about it, its unfair to Frank, but he feels fine, he has lied so much in his life... what's another one going to do.

*****

Gerard saunters over to Joe the company accountant who is stamping some checks. He places some papers on his desk, “These are ready for Dan ...”

“Thanks Gerard. You doin' good?” Joe asks, stopping his work to look up at Gerard.

“Kind of. I just got back from my lawyer's office. I asked him, "What's your fee?" He says, "I charge $50 for three questions." So I ask, "Don't you think that's a little expensive?" And he says, "Yes it is... Now what's your final question?"”

Joe explodes with laughter with laughter, “It's so true. Lawyers!” He turns to a colleague, “Andy! Come here, you gotta hear this!

~~~

Gerard sits at a high powered lunch with Dan Lindholm and the man in the suit, Gerard never did learn his name. He is diligently taking notes. “That's the thing about the back nine at Pebble Beach. I don't care what your handicap is... that sand wedge is gonna get a workout-”

“I couldn't agree with you more. I remember one time, I was at Augusta...” As Dan prattles on, Gerard continues to doodle various penis' in his note pad.

Gerard stands to refill his mug of coffee while in the background, two secretaries dish, “The woman says,"That's awful expensive, isn't it?" and the lawyer says, "Yes and now you only got one question left!" She laughs louder than the woman listening to the joke, “Cause he already asked the two!” They both laugh loudly now as Gerard exits.

~~~

Around eleven that morning, Gerard and Dan Lindholm stand at the omelette station at a high class brunch buffet. “Mushroom and cheese.” Dan says to the chef, and then back to Gerard, “Anyway like I was saying the Northrup guy says to the NASA "well that question's gonna cost fifty million to answer" so NASA says, "Don't you think that's a lot of money?" and Northrup says "Yep, now you owe us another fifty million. Next question please!"” This sounds eerily familiar.

Gerard laughs a courtesy laugh, “Yeah that's a good one...”

Dan continues, “That's why there's so few shuttle missions. They're wasting all their money on bureaucracy. And probes... Unmanned probes.... Like people care if there's life on Mars.” Dan huffs, looking back to the omelette bar, “No mushrooms, I said.”

*****

At home Frank tests his blood sugar by applying a test strip to his bloody thumb. He compares the strip to small card with a blood sugar chart. Content with the result, he puts the everything away in a small black leather bag containing insulin and syringes.

Gerard passes by in with a brand new bag of golf clubs. Frank is instantly puzzled, “Golf!?”

“What?” Gerard asks, looking confused right back.

Frank laughs, “You're a homosexual.”

“It's work.” Gerard frowns.

“You know, you can tell them. They can't fire you for being gay.” Frank smiled sympathetically.

Gerard sighs out an “I know...”

“I'm trying to be understanding here honey, but golf? Why not just eat pussy?” Frank giggled at his own joke, and stood with his hand on his hip.

Gerard avoided Frank and walked out of the door, shouting a “Wish me luck.”

“Good luck!” Frank shot back. Frowning at how Gerard is never really around anymore.

*****

Gerard, Lindholm and two clients are at the first tee. Gerard nervously tees up. He does his best recollection of a warm up and hits the ball. It's not a good drive, but it does go about thirty yards, “Oh! This is easy!” Gerard says cockily, “Your turn Dan!”

As Lindholm and the Clients wait, a periodic spray of sand flies up from the trap behind them as  
Gerard swings in vain.

“Hell of a hazard ain't it Gerard?”

Eventually, a ball flies out of the trap. Gerard shouts back at the ball, “Oh yeah! How ya like that, sister!?”

Gerard and the Client amble along a few yards behind Dan and the other client. Gerard is covered in sweat and sand.

“So the black fella says to the jew lawyer- "50 bucks a question? Ain't that expensive?" "Yeah it's expensive," he says, "I'm a Jew, you nigger!"” The man laughs to himself, “Get it?!!” He soon spots his ball up ahead, “There I am.” He moves on, leaving Gerard standing there, disgusted.

*****

Gerard sits at his desk, detached and fed up.

Maybe it was because it's just in Gerard's nature, or maybe it was because of his past... or maybe it was  
because his colleagues were the most boring fucking people he'd ever met in his life... Whatever the reason, Gerard had been robbing them blind for months.

FLASHBACK to Gerard's first day on the job as he is escorts him to a desk piled high with financial reports.

“Anything else I can do for you?”

“Uh.... cup of coffee?”

“I'll do it today but I don't do that really.” Gerard nods and begins to leaf through various folders. It isn't long before something catches his eye.

The thing about U-SAMM was that they took in all this HMO money and distributed it to doctors. But in the time between receiving the money and paying it out- it was just sitting there, not making interest or anything.

At his desk, Gerard leafs through the company finances. It occurred to Gerard to set up an investment account where the held money would earn interest for the short time that the company had it. They're talking twenty two million at any given time here, so even short term the interest adds up pretty quickly. He'd be making the company millions virtually overnight... and Gerard of course would take a commission. Say... fifty percent. The only problem with that was- was that Gerard wasn't the one signing the checks.

So how would Gerard get to sign the checks? Well, he had noticed that Joe was the one which “signed” the checks with a stamp.  
Distracting him would be the problem...

So I ask, "Don't you think that's a little expensive?" and the lawyer says, "Yes it is, now what's your final question?"

Joe explodes with laughter, “It's so true. Lawyers!” Hee turns to a colleague, “Andy! Come here, you gotta hear this!” And as Andy comes over, Gerard's hand moves to the wooden box and secretly plucks the rubber stamp, which signs the checks.

Gerard just had to sit back and wait now, and wait he did.

Lindholm raps on the open door as he enters, “Gerard, we got a problem. Joe lost that stupid rubber stamp again. His office is a goddamned disaster and she's the o-ring if you know what I'm saying.”

“Oh... how long till we can get a new one?” Gerard fakes concern.

“Nope. Time to overhaul the program. I got a computerized system already on order. No more room for pilot error.” Gerard hangs his head, visibly disappointed, “Should be up and running in a couple months. I want you signing the checks until then.”  
Gerard brightens up suddenly, “Really?! Great!”

“You play golf?” Dan asks.

Gerard faulters, he has never played golf, “Uhhh... yeah. Sure."

BACK TO THE PRESENT.

*****

A huge moving truck is parked before an impressive house in an upscale neighborhood. Movers unload and roll dollies past two matching Mercedes coupes.  
Gerard and Frank oversee the work- each holding matching minature pincers. They smile wide. Moments later a gets their attention. They look to see a sporting goods truck pulling up with two jet skies hitched to a trailer.

Frank was wowed, “How big was this Christmas bonus?”

Covering his ass at all the fraud, Gerard simply replied “Pretty big.”

“In July?” Frank is slightly suspicious.

~~~

Gerard and Frank in the backyard of their new house, on a large double chaise lounge. Their sleeping min-pins are between them. Gerard smiles and cuddles up. Frank started babbling about a secret government service, “... they can find out anything about anyone... anything.... They could even find out something about you...”

Gerard grows suspicious, “Frank... what is it?”

Frank squirms, “It's just- Is something going on? Something you're not telling me?”

“No.” Gerard defends, fast, too fast.

Frank sighs and looks into Gerard's eyes, “Because if there is, stop now.”

“There isn't. There's nothing.” Gerard says back, smooth.

Frank's lip begins to wobble, “I don't care about the money, the house, jet-skis- all I want is you. I just want us to be together.”

“We're always going to be together. And there is nothing going on. I promise... I wouldn't lie to you, baby.” Gerard stares back and convinces Frank with a look, and they kiss the worry away. Gerard is an asshole.

*****

The suit man emerges from his parked Mercedes C-Class. After locking it he notices a little smudge and buffs it out with his handkerchief. As he admires his car proudly, the building volume of the Miami sound machine gets his attention. He sees as Gerard arrives in his new and much more impressing SL500 and parks a few spots down. He watches as Gerard tries on several watches and tosses them back in the glove compartment before settling on one and exiting the car.  
Suit guy raises a brow.

They both share the elevator, “Nice car.”

“Thanks, Larry.” Gerard thought it best in the end to learn his peers' names, it could come in handy.

“Which one is it?”

“SL. That the C you're driving?” Gerard replied snootily.

“Yeah.” Larry breaths.

“Good car.” Gerard smirks.

Larry agrees. “Mmm hm.”

“Good value.” Gerard is an asshole. The door opens. Gerard exits, leaving a disgruntled Larry in his wake.

~~~

Larry pores over spreadsheets, taking notes and comparing numbers, with headings like "INTEREST EARNED" and "DEPOSIT" indicating he's looking for something. He continues to make notes, growing ever more suspicious until something catches his eye. In the margin of one of the pages is a doodling of a penis. Larry doesn't quite know what to make of this... but it seems to stare at him mockingly.

~~~

Gerard whistles happily and takes a draw off his coffee mug. As he passes an office, something catches his ear.

“...I have some questions about these new accounts we've opened.” Gerard slows to a stop.

Larry with his back to the door, is on the phone as Gerard eavesdrops outside. “... Yeah... I was wondering if we could compare some numbers. I know you usually talk to our CFO but this is a delicate matter and I'd like keep it secret for now.” Gerard is worried.

Blank copies spit out of a copier Behind Gerard. Gerard stands over the machine, his finger on the button as he keeps surveillance on Larry's office door.

A secretary arrives with a stack of papers. “Hi Mister Wa-”

Gerard is jittery and screams back “I'M MAKING COPIES!!!” She leaves, terrified.  
Finally, Gerard spots Larry leaving his office.

Gerard runs into Larry's office and scans the papers on his desk. Nothing. He turns his attention to hiss briefcase, but he can't get it open. Eventually he spots a blank legal pad and looks at it closely. He grabs a pencil and does the old detective trick of shading in the page to reveal what was written on the now missing page above.

The embossed text reads, "837,502.12" He stares at it a moment. This number looks familiar. He grabs the phone and dials. An automated voice answers, “Hello, you've reached the Automatic Teller at Texas Commerce Bank. Please enter your personal account number followed by the pound sign.” Gerard quickly enters some numbers. As he listens he flips through Larry's desktop calendar. “Thank you. Your account balance is eight hundred-thirty seven thousand five hundred and two dollars and twelve cents. To repeat this-”

It's the same number as on the pad. He hangs up. And turns his attention to the calendar. He spies an entry that reads, "Harris County Police, 12:30"

He leaps out of the chair and exits the office.

Gerard furiously shreds documents in the company's paper shredder. Moments later the same secretary enters the room with an armload of work- enraging Gerard, “CAN'T YOU SEE I'M SHREDDING!?” Terrified, the woman runs away.

*****

Gerard punches some keys into an ATM and retrieves a handful of cash. He stuffs it into his breast pocket and hops back into his SL.

In the car the phone rings.

Lindsey answers, “Hello?”

“Hey Lindsey.” Gerard replied, weaving in and out of traffic.

“Gerard. How are you?” She asks surprised by his call.

“Good. How's Bandit doing?” Gerard asks about his daughter, and he regrets not seeing her as often as he does.

“Good. Real good. She sure is your daughter...” Lindsey trails off.

“She's interested in boys already?” Gerard jokes, narrowly avoiding a truck.

“Ha-ha. How's Frank?” Lindsey queries.

“He's good. He says hi, but listen- I just wanted to call and let you know I'm switching all my phone numbers. I'll let you know when we get a new one.”

“Oh Gerard, are you on the lam again?” Sighing fed up with his behaviour.

“Lin, you always knew me best.” Gerard agrees with fake humour.

“Gerard you really should stop all this, you are such a good man and I know that Jesus has a plan for you.” Always talking about religion.

“Well, maybe this is his plan.” Gerard argues back.

Lindsey was getting impatient, “Now don't start.”

A call-waiting tone is heard.

“Anyway Lindsey- that's my boss calling. I love you both and I'll call you soon.” Gerard clicks over to the other line. “Hello?”

“Gerard? Where are you?” Dan, Gerard's boss demands.

“The Gulf Freeway. Where are you?” Gerard laughs back.

“At the office. You coming back anytime soon?” Dan sounds hopefull.

“Is something wrong?” Gerard milks.

“No, we just want to see you Gerard. We miss you is what it is.” Dan was always a bit of a prick. A space prick.

“Oh, that's nice Dan. But I don't think I'm coming back in. I think we both know why.” Gerard smirks.

“You sure about that Gerard?” Dan tries again.

“Bye-bye Dan.” Gerard hangs up.

~~~

Gerard storms into the house, panting. A worried Frank comes to greet him. “People keep calling, what's going on?”

Gerard starts pulling wads of money out of every available pocket and piling it on the kitchen table, “Nothing. Thought we'd take a little vacation. Key West. Let's pack. Quick! Okay I'll pack for you!”

Gerard breaths out, busy, already running around the house.

Frank follows him through the house. “I fucking knew it- you did do something. You lied to me! You looked me right in the eye and lied!”

“Now don't get angry, it's gonna be fun, I swear.” Gerard laughed, trying to convince Frank.

“Are you going back to jail? Gerard, you promised we'd always be together!” Frank cried, following Gerard as he ran around the house.

“Of course we are! We're never gonna be apart. Never.” Gerard ducks into the bedroom.

Frank doesn't follow, “You lying son of a bitch! You took advantage of me! Just like all the rest! SON OF A BITCH!”

Gerard furiously packs a suitcase, yelling out to Frank in the hallway, “We'll get a place. Do some fishing. I can work on my key lime pie recipe...” Gerard picks up the suitcase without zipping it up and heads back into the hall, “...I might even grow a beard and enter the Papa Hemingway contest!” He stops short in the hallway. Frank is gone.  
“Frank? Honey?”

Gerard bursts from the house still clutching the suitcase just in time to see Frank's car rounding the corner, “COME BACK! WAIT!”  
He re-enters, emptying the suitcase along the way. He then proceeds to fill it with the cash on the table.

Gerard exits and heads for his car, but before he can get in- WHAM! He's grabbed by a group of policemen He squeals like a rabbit's death bleat and flails wildly.

*****

There Gerard was, keeping secrets, living a lie. He tends to do that. Now, Gerard didn't blame Frank for running out on him, but he had to make things right. He had to get him back. You see, there's something Gerard didn't tell you about his old boyfriend.  
Do you remember him? His name was Bert.

FLASHBACK

The Florida sun bathes the bedroom in a heavenly glow, illuminating Bert as he wakes. He opens his eyes to see Gerard staring longingly at him.

“What?” Bert asks. Gerard just smiles. “What?”

“I love you Bert.” Gerard grins as Bert smirks.

“It's only been a month, Gerard.” Bert giggles.

“I know.” Gerard giggles back.

Bert sighs, “Don't fall for me Gerard.”

“Why the hell not?” Gerard demands.

Bert sighs, “You know damn well why.” Gerard thinks a moment, but never stops smiling.

“I don't give a shit about that.” Gerard smiles, and they kiss.

ANOTHER FLASHBACK

We're back at the scene where Gerard tries to jump in the dumpster. He leaps over the guard rail and-  
“Gerard!” Bert screams

WHAM!!! Gerard hits the ground next to the dumpster.

A short time later, Gerard lies moaning and delirious. Bert cradles his head as Lindsey and the cop watch nearby.

“You need to do the time. I'll wait for you. I will. I'll wait for you. I promise. I love you. I'll wait for you.” Bert cried.

ANOTHER FLASHBACK

Gerard pushes a cart of food through the block delivering sandwiches to fellow detainees. Gerard ditched the cart at the payphones and Gerard begun making a call.

“Hi baby... What do you mean? It's noon. I always call at noon.... Well it's prison honey, it sucks. But I'm getting used to it. What's wrong?”

At the other end of the line, Bert sounded ill, “I'm sick.”

“I know.” Gerard replied, he sounded tired.

“No really sick. You haven't seen me in a year. You don't know. I just came back from the doctor. My T-cells are...” He begins to cry. “Why did you have to go to jail? How could you do this to me?”

“I know, I'm sorry...” Gerard couldn't cry here, not where everyone could see him.

“I don't want to die alone.” Bert sobbed.

Gerard was crying on the inside, his voice breaking, “You're not gonna die alone.”

“Yes I am. Who knows how long I have.” Bert sounded angry, his voice weak.

Gerard breathed in a shaky breath, “You're not gonna die alone, okay? Just believe me.”

“You don't know that.” Bert sobs.

Gerard smiles, “Yes I do. I promise.” He hangs up, tortured by this news. His eyes catch a glimpse of a detective exiting the cell block, banging on the guard booth glass with his walkie-talkie. He just stares at the door, long and hard.

~~~

Gerard approaches a section of bars where a blonde inmate is waiting.

“Did you get `em?” Gerard asks, glancing around to check no one was listening.

“Yeah.” The inmate also looks around then shoves a ball of clothes through the bars. Gerard gives a look. Something upsets him. “What the hell's this?”

“It's all I could get.” The blonde inmate shrugs.

“Jesus!” Gerard shouts.

~~~

Dressed in prison orange, Gerard walks up to a counter, a sandwiches in hand. He holds it up before a huge guard, “Lunch is served.”

As the Guard goes through the bag, Gerard reaches over the counter and swipes a walkie talkie- revealing a calender that reads friday the 13th. He beats a nervous exit.

Gerard walking nervously down the hall clad in said hotpants as well as a tight spaghetti strap top. Walkie Talkie in hand, he tries to give as authoritative an aura as he can.

He gets to a glass security door, where two jail guards stand. Gerard taps on the glass confidently with the walkie talkie and signals them to open the door.

They do.

Gerard approaches another set of doors and signals. The doors open.

Gerard passes through the doors and comes to an exit. He pushes on it to find it locked. Panic sets in as he pushes repeatedly to no avail. And just when he thinks all is lost- He looks down to realizes he's neglected to notice the push bar to open the door. And with a gentle push, the door opens ...and he's gone.

~~~

Bert's mother brings a tray of toast and water into the bedroom where Gerard sits over Bert's rapidly deteriorating body.

“Thanks Mom.” Bert croaks out.

She kisses both Bert and Gerard, “I'll be in the other room.” She exits.

Gerard tries to give Bert some water. Bert resists, “Come on. You need to drink something.”

Bert meekly hands Gerard his stainless steel rolex, “I want you to have this because I'm gonna be leaving soon..."

“Well that's not okay with me baby. You can't leave. I need you around here. You're the love of my life.” Gerard cries.

“You're sweet... but no, I'm not.” Bert smiles. Gerard tries to shh him but Bert is having none of it, “I'm not. I've seen him. You haven't met him yet, but you will...” Gerard is perplexed, “You're gonna be so happy. And I know you don't think so, but you deserve to be happy...”

Gerard frowns, “You're not thinking clearly baby.”

“Yes I am... And you have to promise me... When you find him, you're gonna treat him right... okay?” Bert asks, grasping Gerard's hand.

Gerard gives in gently, “Okay, okay. Now drink some water.”  
“Treat him right.” Bert insists.

Bert's mother is on the couch, watching the TV news as OJ Simpson is apprehended. It isn't long before a knock on the door gets her attention. She gets up, “Who is it?” She reaches for the door and-- SMASH!! The door bursts open.

Gerard is dragged kicking and screaming to a squad car by a group of policemen, “NO! JUST GIVE ME SOME TIME! I PROMISED! I PROMISED I'D BE THERE! I PROMISED HE WOULDN'T DIE ALONE!”

~~~

A few days later a claxon blares and the cell door slides open with metallic roar, revealing a very impatient Gerard with a few days stubble on his face., “It's about damn time!” He rushes out.  
Gerard hurries to the phone and dials. He nervously awaits an answer.

Through the glass wall outside the phone room, we watch as Gerard continues to absorb the bad news.

He hangs up the phone and falls to pieces as the cacophony of the prison masks any sound of his grief.

BACK TO PRESENT.

*****

Outside Gerard and Frank's house in a police cruiser. Gerard stares at it, reflecting on his memory of Bert.

The door opens and a Houston cop hands him a black leather case, “This what you wanted?”

“Oh thanks.” Gerard agrees, grabbing Frank's insulin kit.

“Diabetes huh?” The cop asks.

“Yeah...” Gerard sighs, running his hands over the case.  
The cop gets in and they drive off.

The Housten cop and a Driving cop ride up front, not paying much attention to their passenger. In the rear, Gerard nervously and quietly prepares an insulin syringe and inexpertly injects it in his belly.

Gerard wasn't going to lose Frank. No way. He broke Bert's heart and he was not gonna break Frank's. Gerard was gonna make everything alright. No matter what it took, he was going to escape.

He gives a quick look around and prepares another syringe. After another injection, he prepares another. And then another and another...

The cops watch the road blankly until their nose catch a putrid scent in the air, “Fuck... what is that?”

The other cop smells it too. They begin to look around.

The Driving Cop glances back to see Gerard convulsing and throthing at the mouth like a rabid bobble head doll, “Fuck!” They turn around, “Ahh! He shit himself! Get us to the hospital!” The siren wails.

~~~

Gerard wakes up in a hospital bed. A little bleary at first, his eyes scan the room. He's alone.

He sits up, pleased and very excited. He pulls out his IV, hops out of bed and heads for the window when- CLANG! He stops short to find his ankle is shackled to the bed, “Shit!” The door opens and the Houston Cop peers his head in.

He looks back to his unseen partner, “He's up.”

~~~

Three manacled prisoners, one of them Gerard, follow a corrections officer into the Processing Area at the Harris County Jail.

Each of the men are still in their street clothes and manacled separately, “Take a seat.”

They take a seat on a bench outside a large steel door as the officer talks to a processing clerk. Gerard is visibly agitated and ignores the other men on the bench with him.

The first prisoner turns to the second and asks, “What'd they get you for?”

“Grand Theft. You?”

“B and E.”  
The Second Prisoner turns to Gerard... “How about you?” ...but Gerard has gone. The man looks around. Across the room, Gerard stands in an elevator amidst a group of lackadaisical janitors, clutching a mop. The prisoner watches in awe as the doors close.

~~~

The elevator doors opens to reveal Gerard, not with the janitors, but with a group of officers-- re-emerging from the elevator and back into the processing area.

The lead officer talks to the clerk, “This slippery son of a bitch is going straight to lockup.” Gerard heaves a sigh.

Gerard, in a fresh prison jumpsuit, paces while talking on the phone.

“C'mon Frank, pick up, it's me. I'm sorry. C'mon.... Dammit!” He hangs up. A nearby inmate chimes in,

“How long you in for?”

“Not long.” Gerard replies, picking up the phone again, and turning to the other prisoner, “Can you hit me in the face with this?”

~~~

A prison physician is examining Gerard's bloody face closely. We notice Gerard is wearing white scrubs, as opposed to the doctor who wears grren scrubs, “That's a pretty big gash. Just stay still...”

“It sure hurts...” As Gerard talks and the doctor looks, Gerard stealthily plucks the doctor's ID badge and slips it in his pocket.

*****

Gerard finishes filling the sink in his cell and pulls out a green magic marker. He breaks it open and drips the ink into the water. And as the water turns green, Gerard removes his white scrubs and plunges them in the sink.

*****

The night guard watches his monitors when a rap on the glass gets his attention. He looks up to see Gerard in newly, and badly, dyed green scrubs, awaiting exit on the other side, holding the stolen ID badge against the glass.  
“`night Doc.” The guard says, pushing the buzzer and Gerard pushes open the door.

*****

Seven State and Local police cruisers sit in the parking lot, a shirtless Gerard is removed from his motel room by a pair of officers. His skin is stained green but his expression is pure resolve.

*****

Gerard stands before the judge flanked by his attorney and a bailiff, “Set bail at 900,000 dollars.”

“Your honor...” Gerard's attorney objects.

“Nine hundred thousand!? It's a white collar charge.” Gerard yells.

“Your honor-”

The judge begins filling out a form. He barely looks up  
at them, “Mister Way is a flight risk. The bond is set. Nine hundred thousand.”

“This is bullshit.” Gerard shouts, turning to his attorney, “Set a reduction hearing.”

“Your honor we'd like to set a reduction hearing.”

“That's your right, but I strongly advise you don't.” The judge finishes filling out the form and places it at the edge of his bench for Gerard to see.

It clearly reads his bail amount, his charge, everything.  
As the Attorney prattles on in the background, Gerard just stares at the form long and hard.

“Fine. You can have your hearing tomorrow.” The judge sighs.

Gerard interjects, to his attorney “Next week.”

The attorney looks at him quizzically and turns back to  
the judge, “We'd like next week if that's okay.”

“On the thirty first.” Gerard whispers

“Oh the thirty first if possible.” The attorney speaks to the Judge.

“Fine. Friday the thirty thirst. Now go away.”

~~~

A block of holding cells well stocked with men waiting on the legal system, Gerard amongst them, who is furiously sketching out a copy of the form from the judge's bench from memory.

Gerard once sucked a guy, who knows knows a guy, who is great at forging documents, and so it wasn't hard for Gerard to get an exact copy of the form on the judge's bench.

Gerard grabs a pen and begins filling it out.

*****

Manacled to a line of prisoners, Gerard shuffles through a crowded hallway. Courthouse staff are everywhere. Gerard spots a harried woman approaching with an armful of paperwork. He reaches into his jumpsuit and pulls out the forged document and as she passes- he drops it.

“Ma'am?!” The woman turns back, annoyed. “Dropped something.” She picks it up and puts it on her pile. He smiles as he watches her walk away.

Gerard finds the nearest pay phone, and makes a call.

“This is Julie.”

Gerard puts on his best southern belle voice, “Hi, I have Judge Charles Hearn for the clerk's office.”

“Alright.”

“I'll put him through.” Gerard switches to an authoritative judge voice, gruff, “This the clerk's office?”

“It is.”

“Charles Hearn- I got a bail adjustment coming through, sent it over today.” Gerard impersonates.

“Sure thing. What's the name?”

“Way. Gerard Arthur.” Gerard smirks.

“Got it right here.”

Good, I need that to go through right away. Because if it don't, I'm gonna have to chug about a quart of Tidee Bowl on account of all the shit I'll be eating. Know what I mean?” Gerard guffaws.

Julie giggles, “You got it Judge.”

“And say- Julie? Can you save me a dime and connect me to a good bail bondsman?” Gerard adds.

“Sure thing.” Julie giggles.

*****

A limousine pulls up outside a modest Galveston house. The chauffeur opens the door and Gerard emerges dressed in new linen suit and clutching champagne and flowers.

He approaches the door and just as he's about to knock--, “Go away Gerard!”

Gerard is surprised, “You think I didn't know you were coming!?” Frank shouted through the door.

“Frank-” Gerard tried again.

“Get the hell out of here! I'm done with you!” Frank screamed.

“Don't say that.” Gerard cried.

They probably have a psychic after you right now! Did you see any bunnies!?” Frank sobbed though the door.

“Honey, I know you're upset- but we love each other.” Gerard begged.

“You opened a bank account for Doctor Frank Iero! Now they think I'm in on everything! I'm facing real time! You know I can't go back to prison.” Frank cried, helpless.

“I'm sorry about that- they weren't supposed to find that. It was for your own good. So we could be together.” Gerard cried, placing his hand on the door.

“Fuck off! I'm in enough trouble.” Frank said.

Gerard tried again, “C'mon Frank, just trust me-”

“FUCK YOU YOU FUCKING LIAR! Do you realize how bad you've fucked me over!! You made me an accomplice! You fucking liar! I don't want to see you. Go away! I never want to see you again!” Frank screamed.

“Frank don't say that.” Gerard got no response, “Well what am I supposed to do?”

“You're the lawyer, you figure it out.” This time, it's Gerard who remains silent, “Oh my God...”

The door swings open, revealing a seething Frank, “You're not even a lawyer?! You fucking liar!”

“Well...” He slams the door shut again.

“What the hell's going on?! Who the hell are you!?” Frank gasps.

“Open the door Frank.” Gerard begs.

“No.”

Gerard walks up to the door and pleads gently. “Open the door. Just open the door... Open the door. Please. I just want to say one thing. Please. Just one thing. That's all. Please.”

A long silence. Gerard waits longer than he should with the certainty that it will open. And eventually it does... slowly and tentatively.

Through the screen door, their eyes are just inches apart. Gerard looks into Frank's soul. He opens his mouth and--

“Down on the ground faggots!!”

Gerard and Frank are shocked to see a small SWAT team surrounding the front porch with automatic weapons, “DOWN! DOWN! NOW!”

Gerard and Frank sit manacled, side by side. They stare at the floor in miserable uncomfortable silence.

“Frank?” Gerard whispers.

“Don't.”

“I love you.” Gerard declares.

No response. Frank can only sit and stew. And stew. Until finally, he's had enough. “From the moment we met, you've done nothing but lie. Our whole relationship... just lies. You're such an asshole. You took advantage of me- just like all the rest of them. You were supposed to protect me- but you've done nothing but make a fool of me. And you expect me to love you? How can I love you? I don't even know who you are. And you know what's sad? I don't even think you know who you are. So how am I supposed to love something that don't even exist? You tell me.”

Eventually a policeman stands before Frank.“Iero. You're up.”

Before he stands up, Frank manages a terse statement. “I will never forgive you Gerard. Never.”

Gerard is speechless as he watches Frank walk away- disappearing down a long corridor.

*****

Gerard's whole life was nothing but a bunch of lies. Lies to make people love him, lies to keep them from leaving him and lies to make them give him their money.  
And in the process Gerard lost track of who he was.  
Maybe Barbra Bascombe had him pegged right from the beginning and that's why she gave him up...

Whatever the case, how does a person who doesn't exist go on existing? Well the answer is- he doesn't.

*****

Gerard carries his belongings to his new cell in Michael Unit.  
He stares at his distorted face in the polished metal mirror in his cell.

Later when Gerard is curled up in a ball in his cell, sobbing, he stares at a snapshot of Frank in Key West pasted to the wall.

“Shut the fuck up, I'm trying to sleep.” His bunk mate calls down.

~~~

Gerard sits over an untouched tray of food, staring at it detached. He looks thin. Pale.

~~~

Gerard kneels over the toilet in his cell. The sound of puking reverberates.

~~~

Months later, Gerard sits up in his bed. He now has a grey beard and with his shirt off we can see he has lost an unhealthy amount of weight.

~~~

A male nurse places a thermometer in his mouth and looks at Gerard's medical history. He looks concerned, “I'll be right back.”

Gerard sits before a young prison doctor who looks through his records, “I'm sorry to have to tell you this Gerard, your t-cell counts indicate that, uh... Well... you have AIDS.”  
Gerard sits expressionless, “How long do I have?”

~~~

The cardio alarm blares. Gerard watches from his bed as a doctor appears and pushes the nurses aside, “Where's the crash cart!?” He straddles the patient's chest and pushes down hard- the sound of a sternum CRACKING can be heard.

A sheet is pulled over the cardio victim's corpse and Gerard watches as it is wheeled out of the ward.

He returns his bleary gaze to the ceiling.

Gerard has been in this bed for months now. Waiting to die. The only thing that keeps him going is the thought that he might get a chance to see Frank one more time... But Gerard doesn't know how much longer he can do this...

Gerard's eyes roll back into his head as he slips into unconsciousness.

*****

In another part of the prison, Frank sits in his bunk, reading one of the classics. A well built inmate wanders up to Franks cell, “Look, Frank- I just talked to my friend- he's a nurse at the infirmary. I don't know if you know this or not but uh...” Frank looks to him with curiosity.

~~~

Frank flails as guards hold him back from a doctor, “LET ME IN! Just let me in!”

“He's not here!” A doctor tries to calm Frank down.

“I need to see him!” Frank cries.

“I told you he's not here! You need to calm down.”

Frank calms himself, “Just tell me where he is. What happened?”

The doctor sighed, looking into Frank's eyes, “He slipped into a coma for a few days. He's conscious now, but he's very sick. We had him transferred to a private care facility. There was nothing we could do for him here. It's just a matter of time now.” Frank listens in devastated silence.

*****

Gerard looks worse than ever in his semi-private bed, looking out the window at the clouds with a catatonic gaze.

He's at peace. It is the moment of his death.

“Gerard?”

Death will have to wait another few moments. A nurse leans over him as he tries to focus.

“Gerard? Someone wants to talk to you. He keeps calling. He's driving us crazy.” Gerard can't respond.  
The nurse picks up the phone, “Okay you can put him through.”

She puts the phone to Gerard's ear. He can muster only a few words, “I didn't want you to find out...”

“Gerard. Oh God... Why didn't you write me? I don't know how this happened, they say I'm fine. Oh God, who did this? It doesn't matter. I had to talk to you Gerard.” Frank was tearing up, “I am still angry with you, but I need you to know something. Even if sometimes I don't know who you are, I love you. I never stopped loving you. You and me are just fools for love I guess- written in the stars or some crap like that.” Franks voice breaks, “ But it was never better, never more real than with you Gerard. I realize now that all that crazy shit you did- in your fucked up way- it was always for me. Always for us. You are the most amazing man Gerard. It takes my breath away. And even though I can't be with you now, I will always be yours... Forever.” He steels himself as best he can, “Now if you have to go, go. It's okay. I'm right there. Okay? I'm right there.” Tears surface again. He chokes back a sob.

As a single tear runs down Gerard's face, the nurse puts the phone on the hook and leaves. Gerard lies motionless. He gazes out the window to the passing clouds in the sky. It's time.

*****

“Frank...?” Frank looks up, “Uh- my friend in the infirmary... Uh, they got a call from that long term care place and uh, well a few days ago Gerard-... I'm so sorry Frank.”

Frank nods as it washes over him. He sends the inmate on his way with a look. Once he's alone, Frank lets go and sobs.

He buries his face in his pillow. After a long while- CLANG. A sound gets his attention. A bossy guard stands at the door of his cell. “Iero. Come with me.” Frank composes himself and follows the guard out.

The guard leads Frank down the corridor. Still coming out of his mournful haze, he becomes curious. They arrive at a door marked, "MEETING ROOM 2".

“Where are we going?” Frank asks.

The guard simply replied, “Your lawyer's here.”

He swings open the door to reveal Gerard, alive and well and wearing a thrift store suit.  
Frank is aghast, frozen.

“Did I forget to mention I didn't die? Yeah, I didn't die. Faked the whole thing.” Gerard smiles.

FLASHBACK

Gerard is curled up in a ball, sobbing as he stares at a picture of Frank pasted to the wall.  
“Shut the fuck up, I'm trying to sleep.” His bunk mate yells down.

“Fuck you. I got a broken heart here.” Gerard shouts back in the darkness, to Benji, whom is now his room mate, “Well then do something about it mother fucker- `stead of crying like Whitney Houston looking for her crack pipe.”

Gerard takes his kind words to heart, “Yeah I know...”

“Damn right. Love creates miracles motherfucker. Ain't you ever read the Bible? So get off your ass and go forth unto the Canaanites you faggot bitch.”

Gerard returns his gaze to Frank's photo, “When you're right you're right Benji...”

There was a long pause, and then Benji asked, “Wanna suck me off?”

“No thanks.” Gerard wiped his tears.

“Well sweet dreams then.” Benji called down.

Lying there in all of Gerard's misery, He had a moment of clarity. It became clear to him- he had to get to Frank. No matter what. Even if it meant dying...

~~~

Gerard sits over an untouched tray of food, staring at it detached.

Faking your death from AIDS is no easy task. But after watching Bert die, Gerard thought he could make it convincing. First, you have to starve yourself- Gerard ate half as much every day for ten months. After that, you have to fake all sorts of symptoms. You gotta keep this up for months until you lose about, say, 80 pounds. But the hardest part is falsifying your records.

But Gerard knows a guy who is great at falsifying records, and who loves coffee. Gerard also knows a guy who will give him a bag of coffee if you suck his dick.

The hardest part by far is getting transferred to a private care facility. It's standard procedure for late stage patients, but convincing them I was about to die would involve taking a few risks.

~~~

Gerard lays in his hospital bed. A fat nurse puts a pill in his mouth and follows it with some water. She exits. Once she's clear, Gerard reaches into his mouth and pulls out the pill. He secretly places it into a small hole in his mattress for safe keeping.

A few weeks later, with the staff distracted by a cardiac arrest patient, Gerard reaches into his mattress hole and pulls out scores of pills. He stuffs them into his mouth as fast as he can.  
He chases the pills down with a glass of water.

After a four day coma, they were convinced, and they moved Gerard to the Restful Acres facility.

In his bed at the care facility, Gerard looks around and picks up the phone. Gerard called the Department of Corrections and convinced them he was a state-sponsored doctor looking for late stage AIDS patients for an experimental treatment. As luck would have it, they had one patient that was eligible...

“Mister Way, the clinic sent a taxi here to pick you up.” Later that day, Gerard is helped out of his wheelchair into a waiting taxi, and for all that time- all those doctors, all those nurses and all those facilities... not one of them ever thought to give Gerard an AIDS test...  
Fucking Texas...

Once clear, Gerard speaks to the driver, “I had a special request when I ordered the cab. Did they tell you?”

“Yeah- right here.” The driver says as he lifts a greasy brown bag into view.

“Thank God.” Gerard grabs it and begins to gorge himself on McDonalds burgers and fries.

~~~

A week later, the hospice was to get a call, telling them Gerard Way had died undergoing treatment. And after all that hard work dying? Where's the first place Gerard goes?

*****

BACK TO PRESENT

Frank stands frozen before Gerard.

“Funny, huh?” Gerard smirks.

The guard pushes Frank past the threshold. The door slams shut behind him.

He staggers toward Gerard as a kaleidoscope of emotions plays across his face. Bewilderment, relief, sorrow, joy and finally, anger-

He slaps Gerard across the face, “You're such a fucker!”

“I know- I'm sorry- You weren't supposed to find out.” Gerard cried.

“Well I did!” Frank fussed.

I couldn't take a chance telling you. You know that. I couldn't. But Frank, I only did it so I could get here to you... Just to talk to you. And here I am.”

Frank tries to take this to heart. After a moment... “You're so skinny.”

“I'm fine. Just hungry.” Gerard laughs.

“Gerard I don't-” Frank sighs.

“Wait. Listen. I just came here to tell you one thing and that's it. You don't have to take me back, I just want to say one thing.” Frank is listening, “I know you thought we were nothing but a lie- but underneath all those lies there was always something that was real. I thought about what you said to me. You said you don't know who I am. But I have to tell you- I know now. I know who I am. I mean- I'm not a lawyer, I'm not a CFO, I'm not a cop. Hell I'm not even an escape artist. Those Gerard Ways are dead. And now, all that's left is the man that loves you. That's all. Nothing else. I'm just the man that loves you... And if you can see that... believe it... then I promise I'll never be anything else ever again.”

There was a long silence as Frank looks to him, “How do I know you're not bullshitting me again?” Raising an eyebrow.  
Gerard pauses. He looks Frank square in the eye, “You don't”

~~~

At a window, a clerk stamps a few documents and hands them to Gerard, who is dressed in his lawyer attire. Gerard was trying to get Frank out of Jail.

Gerard exits the line and ducks into a nearby bathroom.

At the urinal, Gerard whistles to himself.

Gerard turns his head to find the man at the next urinal staring at him. It's a very surprised Larry.

Gerard was caught. Again.

*****

In a court room, Lawyers, and judges discussed Gerard's case,

“Gerard Way was arrested two weeks later trying to secure Frank's release. An embarrassment to the State of Texas and Governor George Bush, Gerard was given an unprecedented life sentence. Coincidentally, the D.A. who prosecuted him was the Sister in law of Dan Lindholm- Gerard's former boss. Gerard sits in 23 hour-a-day lockdown, with only one hour a day for supervised showers and exercise.”

~~~

Meanwhile, a siren blares over a wide of the facility. Gerard is running from the prison gaining ground on the two guards chasing him, Frank was sitting in a car, engine running. Gerard was nearly at the car, and Frank and Gerard grinned at each other.

Surely this was their get-away.

THE END


End file.
